It's my life
by MynameisInu
Summary: Kagome is the new girl and rumors spread like wildfire. Closed off from everyone Kagome lies to keep her secret.Then she lets one man in to her life and he helps her through all of life's troubles. But when feelings start to show what will happen?
1. Chapter 1:Secrets

**This is just a random story I thought up. I hope you all like it! **

**DC: None of these people belong to me! Just the plot bunnies!!**

**PLEASE R&R!!**

* * *

Kagome walked into the lunch room a tray of food in her hand and a scowl on her face. Every face for tables turned to look at her before turning to their neighbors and starting to whisper. With each table she passed anger filled her more and more.

"So Kagome is it true?" A high pitched voice called from behind her

Without turning around Kagome answered "Is what true?" the tray in her hands shook with her fury

"That you were caught fucking a teacher at your last school? Is that the reason you came here?" The voice spoke like it knew that the 'rumor' was true.

"Whatever you have heard is as fake as the bitch who told you it was true." and Kagome kept walking without a backward glance.. She smiled as she could picture the look on her face.  
"Miss Kagome." A teacher stepped in front of her suddenly causing her to spill her tray all over the brand new shirt she decided to wear today.

"That kind of language is not permitted in this school." The teacher stood inches taller then her and had a scary sort of aura around him.

"I am going to have to give you a detention for after school today" He pulled out a stack of pick slips and jotted down a time, date, and place.  
"But sir I can't do this today. I have work after school that I can't be late for." Kagome pleaded with the man when he handed her the slip and started to walk away.  
"I am sorry. But there is no changing it." He smiled and waved at another teacher walking up the hall.  
Kagome stopped and looked around to find the nearest phone. Quickly she punched in a number and waited through the rings.  
"_Hello?" _The groggy female voice on the other line answered  
"Hey Sango. It's Kagome. I need you to stay a bit longer tonight." Kagome pleaded with the women.  
"Kagome you know I can't do that." Sango sounded more awake this time.

"I can't be home in time. It's just half an hour" Kagome begged  
'Fine. But one minute late and I will not be doing this again." Sango hung up the phone. Kagome put the phone back on the receiver

"So, Kagome are you calling that teacher for another booty call" The same girl from lunch called from behind her. Kagome turned slowly to face a girl she knew as Kikyo.

"So?" she asked again

"I don't have to tell you anything." Kagome turned to walk away but Kikyo's hand stopped her.

"You will answer me or you will pay" Kikyo threatened pointing to a group of buff men behind her.

"You will leave her alone," A silk male voice called from behind Kagome. "Or should I tell the principal that you are starting fights again Kikyo?"  
"Oh Sesshy you wouldn't do that to me." Kikyo let go of Kagome's shoulder to stroke his chest.

"Don't touch me you whore, and I would tell." Kagome feared to turn when a deep dangerous growl came from him.

"Fine, protect the teacher fucker" Kikyo smirked as she walked past Kagome.

"Did she hurt you?" the man asked stepping to look Kagome in the eyes. Kagome shook her head because she was at a loss for words. Beauty itself was envious of this man, silver hair falling to his knees, golden eyes that would put the city of gold to shame and a great body to match.

"I'm Sesshomaru" he held out his hand to shake Kagome's.

"Kagome" she answered quietly shaking his hand. His warm skin startled her, it was white as snow but as warm as a summer's day.

"Pay no mind to her. She thinks that everyone should bow to her" he glared at the thought.

"I know how that is." Kagome whispered "Well…thanks…I have to get to class." She noticed as the halls began to empty.

"Right" Sesshomaru nodded and watched her walk away.

* * *

The next few weeks Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was staying closer to her, letting her out of his sight less and less. One lunch period Sesshomaru sat next her much to her surprise  
"Are you lost?" Kagome asked when he started eating.

"No. I am just eating lunch" Sesshomaru answered poking at the food on his plate.  
"You aren't concerned about your friends seeing you here?" Kagome pushed away her food.

"No. But I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked looking in Kagome's eyes.  
"I…" she stalled "I can't. I have something to do after school." Kagome stood up dumping her tray and walking away.  
"You could have just said no. You don't have to lie to me" Sesshomaru followed her leaving his food behind.

"I am not lying. I have to be home" Kagome didn't turn around to look at him.

"Then why don't I just come to your place" He still followed her through the halls then into an empty classroom. "I can make you dinner."

"Sesshomaru! Really, you can't come over and make me dinner." Kagome was losing her temper "I live with a friend of mine and her boyfriend and I have someone to look out for as well. I just can't be bringing guys home"

Sesshomaru stood there shocked as he listened to her. "I am sorry Kagome. I didn't know."

"I didn't mean to flip on you but I haven't gotten much sleep the last few weeks. With homework and Lo…" she stopped and looked up at him. "Never mind."

"I can help you Kagome" Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder "Please just let me try"

"No. I have to do this alone" Kagome walked around him and ran out of the room.

Three days passed since Kagome and Sesshomaru talked and since then Sesshomaru sat with her every chance he got.

"How are you doing with your school work?" he asked her one lunch period.

"I am failing most of my classes, even with my late night cram sessions." Kagome took a bite of her pizza

"I can help you study Kagome. Noting more, just study for your tests." Sesshomaru offered forking his salad

"I don't know…" Kagome started

"You need to pass. It is your last year here and you will need every test you can get."

"Fine." Kagome gave in. She needed the help.

"How is after school today?" Sesshomaru sat up.

"I can't I have to go to the doctors today." Kagome bit her lip and tried not to say too much.

"Then tomorrow." He watched her.. There was something more behind that statement but he would find out when she was ready to tell him

* * *

The day passed and the next one ended sooner then Kagome would have thought possible.

"Kagome! Are we still on for tonight?" Sesshomaru ran up to Kagome.

"Um…yea. Yea we are." She pulled out a slip of paper and jotted down her address "come here around five"

"Will do Kagome" Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he watched her slip into her beat up car and drive away.

Five o'clock arrived and the bell rang in the small apartment. From outside Sesshomaru heard a baby crying then a shuffle to the door. When the door opened Sesshomaru saw Kagome holding a small baby and a shirt covered in green throw-up.

"So I guess the secret is out" Kagome muttered moving aside to let him in.

"Of all the things I thought you would be hiding…I never thought this would be one of them." Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes of f of Kagome and the baby.

"It's nothing I want the whole school to know." Kagome laid the baby in a crib and walked back to her room. "I need to change my shirt." She shouted from the back room.

"Ok." Sesshomaru looked around the small room. Covered in baby toys, clothes and dishes it looked how he would think a bachelor pad would look without the baby clothes.

Kagome walked back out in a clean shirt. "Ok let's get started" but when she spoke the baby started to cry again. "Damn" she turned and grabbed the baby who stopped crying right away.

"Right, to work." Sesshomaru cleared a space on the couch for the two of them and pulled out the work for their next test.

After an hour of working the baby had fallen asleep and the two were speaking in hushed voices. Kagome pointed to the back room before rising and walking to the room humming and rocking as she walked..

"Ok she is going to sleep for a few hours before her next feeding." Kagome whispered taking back her spot on the couch.

"What is her name?" Sesshomaru asked looking over Kagome's work.

"Lorene, she is three months old." Kagome lay back ion the couch closing her eyes out of exhaustion.

"Where is the father?" He looked at her laying back.

"How do you know I am not still with him?" Kagome said without moving.

"You said that you lived here with your friend and her boyfriend. You said noting about yours"

"He left me when I was six months pregnant. Now I only have Sango to watch her while I am at school" Kagome sat up. "You can't tell anyone. The last time everyone felt so sorry for me. I couldn't take it. So I moved. I can't do that now. With Lorene, her being so small and all"

"I promise I will not tell anyone." Sesshomaru nodded looking into her eyes. "Your secret is safe with me"


	2. Chapter 2:Would you

OK this is my second chapter

OK this is my second chapter!

Chapter 2: would you?

Every other day Sesshomaru would go home with Kagome to help her with her homework.  
"Will you hold her for a minute? I have to use the bathroom" Kagome held out Lorene in her arms.  
"I...I can't hold her…I have never held a baby before!" Sesshomaru looked from Kagome's eyes to the baby.

"Just hold her head and you will be fine." Pulling Lorene to one arm she showed him the right way to set his arms before setting the little form of her daughter in his arms.

"Just rock her carefully" Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl in his arms. She didn't cry like he thought she would, she just lay there in his arms looking up at him.

"See you are a natural" she turned to the bathroom but snuck one more glance at the two before closing the door.

"You are beautiful" Sesshomaru whispered stroking her cheek with the side of his finger. He stroked her soft black curls and noticed for the first time that her eyes were a bright blue. She giggled at him flailing her arms. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at her.

Kagome stood in the hallway watching him quietly. "Do you want to feed her?" She handed a bottle to him.

"Oh I couldn't do that" Sesshomaru held out the baby for Kagome to take.

"It's not hard. Just try it." Kagome handed him the bottle. "Now hold it like this" she slipped the nipple between Lorene's lips, then put Sesshomaru's hand the right way.

"You want to take it out of her mouth every little bit so she can breathe" then she stepped back and watched the goofy smile on Sesshomaru's face. When the bottle was gone Kagome smirked. "Now…do you want to burp her?"

"What is that face for?" He asked scared. Kagome just kept smiling.  
"Oh nothing…Do you want to?" she handed him a burp rag and sat Lorene on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Careful sometimes she spits up" and as sure as hell is hot Lorene spit up milk all over the burp rag and Sesshomaru's shirt.

"You knew she was going to do that? Didn't you?" Sesshomaru handed Lorene back to Kagome.

"Maybe…just a little bit…" Kagome laughed lightly taking Lorene from his arms. "Oh what a good little girl, oh yes you are…you are mommy's good girl" Kagome lifted the baby above her head and kissed her nose causing the little girl to smile laugh.

"It's getting late. I should get going" Sesshomaru gathered up his books carefully placing them back in his school bag.

"No…stay…I will order Chinese. It is the most I can do after ruining your shirt." She handed him a clean cloth.

"Fine…but only cause I really liked this shirt." Sesshomaru sat back down on the couch. Kagome set Lorene in her crib and picked up the phone. As she ordered Sesshomaru's eyes were glued to the baby in the crib. Her blue eyes looked back at him and Sesshomaru knew that he was caught.

* * *

Months passed and Sesshomaru, Kagome and Lorene had gotten close. Now the three of them would go out of town and have lunch and play dates. Kagome lived for her baby and she saw nothing past that. Sesshomaru watched Lorene grow and he knew he couldn't love anyone more.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome came up to him one day in school "I need you to watch Lorene tonight. I have an interview I need to get to right after school." Her voice was down and hushed.

"Sure. I can do it." Sesshomaru nodded. "What kind of job?" he asked pulling to the side.

"It is just an internship" Kagome waved her hand

"Good luck. I will be there after school."

Sesshomaru held the baby girl in his arms humming a melody he knew she liked. Lorene was going on seven months and both Kagome and Sesshomaru were waiting for her first words.

As the baby drifted off to sleep she looked up at Sesshomaru and quietly said the word "dada" Sesshomaru smiled, his heart couldn't get any happier then what he felt that that very moment.

Kagome rushed up the stairs to the aptartment. The interview had run later then she had thought it was going to.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome called.

"Shhhh" he whispered looking up at her. "I just got her to sleep" Sesshomaru rose from the couch and laid Lorene in her crib. "She…she called me daddy tonight" He started out keeping his eyes locked with Kagome's the whole time

"What? She really did?" Kagome looked so happy at the news "Of course she would call you daddy...you are the only man she has ever known…well besides Miroku but still"

"Kagome, I don't know if I can have her thinking I am her father…after I am out of school…I am…uh…I am leaving the city Kagome" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and her glint of happiness was gone.

"She loves you Sesshomaru. You can't just leave" Kagome looked close to tears.

"Come with me then Kagome. I love that little girl more then anything and I don't want to leave her alone." Sesshomaru raised his voice and Lorene stirred.

"It would be weird living with you Sesshomaru." Kagome noted pulling him into the kitchen. "Lorene comes first and I have to think about what is best for her."

"There is still a few months. You don't have to choose now." Sesshomaru said a bit colder now. He was harboring his own forbidden secret and he was not about to let her know. He turned to grab his coat. "She had a bottle an hour ago." He whispered before walking out the door.

Sango walked out form the back room. "What was that about?" she asked scratching her head.

"He wants me and Lorene to move with him after we are out of school." Kagome muttered staring at her daughter.

"He is crazy about you Kagome. You should go with him," Sango told Kagome as she rummaged through the fridge.

"He is crazy about Lorene. He said it himself." She turned to Sango. "I don't know what to do."

"Go with him Kagome. Make him happy and give that baby some siblings" Sango teased. Kagome slapped her arm.

"We are just not like that Sango. He is my best friend" She smiled at the thought of their last play date.

"Keep thinking that" Sango grabbed a glass of milk and retreated to her room.

Kagome stroked the growing black curls on Lorene's head. "What do you whant to do baby girl?" she asked her sleeping daughter.

* * *

At school the next day Sesshomaru asked her again. "Have you thought more about it?"

"No, Sesshomaru I haven't really" Kagome sat down at their table

"Oh are you two planning to get married?" the shrill voice of Kikyo broke their conversation

"Bitch go away" Sesshomaru glared at the girl "If we were, what business of yours would it be?"

"Oh I would love to come. I am sure Kagome would look great….in white" Kikyo sneered and walked away.

"We will talk about this later" Kagome dumped her untouched tray and ran out of the lunch room. Sesshomaru sighed and finished eating.

* * *

Before Kagome could count school was ending and the looming question poked its head around the corner.

"Now that school is over, you have to decide soon whether you are going with me"

"It is not that easy. My mother wants to see Lorene." Kagome bit her lip.

"Didn't you say that she didn't want anything to do with you when you were pregnant?" Sesshomaru looked around the small living room and smiled at Lorene lying on the floor playing with her toys.

"Yea, that's the one." Kagome sighed and plopped down next to Sesshomaru "what do I do?"

"I will go with you" Sesshomaru offered smiling jokingly.

"Would you?" Kagome asked smiling in that I have a plan way.


	3. Chapter 3:See me

_**I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated anything. I have had major writers block! That and my boyfriend is going away soon so I am spending as much time with him as possible. I will try my hardest to update more often!! Thank you all for your Reviews!**_

Chapter 3:

Sesshomaru sat on Kagome's couch with an open mouth. "You want me to do…What?" he asked slightly horrified at what she was asking him to do.

"I need you to do this. It is only a few hours and then you will never have to do this again" Kagome begged quietly as not to wake Lorene.

"You want me to pose as your boyfriend, so your mother won't think that Lorene doesn't have a father in her life" Still stunned at the idea he was starting to accept it.

"If you do this for me…" Kagome walked over to Lorene's crib stroking her growing dark curls "We will move with you" She looked in to Sesshomaru's eyes pleading.

"If it means that much to you then I will be there tomorrow as your boyfriend" inside Sesshomaru's chest swelled at the idea but his mind rejected it right away.

At 10 am the next morning Kagome and Sesshomaru stood at the door of Kagome's mother. Hand in hand and Lorene in Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru knocked on the oak door.

"Let's hope this works" Kagome muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand slightly as the heavy door slid open.

"The lady is waiting" The butler said in a crisp ancient moving aside to let them in then closing the door soundlessly behind them.

Kagome sighed at the large opening hall. She had grown up here and going back was not on the top of her to do list.

"We are glad to see you again ma'am" a servant greeted her at the door. Kagome merely nodded and walked to the main staircase. The size of the house was no shock to Sesshomaru; he was raised in a similar type house.

"Kagome!" a high pitched female voice broke the quite of the house. "It's lovely to see you again and you brought along little Lorene as well. Marvelous!" the fake happiness made

Sesshomaru sick. Can a mother like that ever really be happy to see her teen daughter and only grandchild?

"Oh my! Who may this be?"

"This is Sesshomaru. He is my boyfriend" Kagome studded slightly over the word _boyfriend_ but he doubted that her mother noticed it.

"Oh it's very nice to meet you" he noticed her eyes traced over his demon markings and watched as a hint of disgust crossed her face.

"It is nice to meet you too" politely Sesshomaru took her hand and laid a soft kiss upon it.

"What a gentleman" she said in a flat tone pulling her hand away from his. "Shall we go to my study?" she led the way in to a large room lined with bookshelves. "Please, sit. Have a drink" she offered them a tray with an amber liquid inside of a beautiful crystal glass.

"No, thank you" Both said politely. "Let me hold Lorene Kagome" Sesshomaru said in a slight whisper as Kagome was fighting with the 11 month old to sit down.

Kagome handed her over to sit on Sesshomaru's lap which she did happily looking up at him and giggling "Daddy"

"So what did you call us here for?" Kagome look straight at her mother with coldness that Sesshomaru did not know she was capable of.

"Is it so wrong to want to see my daughter and grandchild?"

"When you kicked me out after I told you I was pregnant? Leaving me on the streets till I could find a place to stay. When I called you needing money for your grandchild and all you did was laugh and hang up. Yes mother it is wrong" Kagome was on her feet now anger and loathing clear as day in her voice.

"You needed to learn that every choice you make and every action that you take that change your life is yours and you have to make it your own, learning to deal with it by yourself."

Her mother had the same coldness in her eyes and he could see why Kagome wanted to get away so badly.

"Well you had a pretty shitty way of teaching me that lesson" Kagome took Lorene from Sesshomaru

"We are moving away. The three of us and I think it would be wise not to look for us mother. I don't want someone like you in Lorene's life" Kagome stormed out the door closely followed by Sesshomaru.

"Kagome wait" Sesshomaru stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. When he turned her around she was crying. "I am sorry." He pulled her to his chest with Lorene in the middle of them.

"Kagome…" her mother stood in the hallway, her head hung low. "I know I can never make up for what I did in the past but please don't take me out of Lorene's life. I can change. I will change" The older women looked at Kagome threw Sesshomaru's arm.

"You have never changed mother. Why would you now?" Kagome held on to Sesshomaru but faced her mother with the same tears in her eyes.

"When you told me you were having a baby, my world came crashing down. I didn't want you to spoil the family name with a teen baby, so I took you away…kicked you out. What I didn't know was how empty I would feel when you were gone and when I knew…when I knew that my grandchild was not going to know me…. . But still I pushed our family name first and kept you away"

With each word she said Kagome started to understand why her mother did what she did. "That still doesn't tell me why you wanted us here today. Why this meeting was so important"

"I have chosen to say to hell with the family name. I will never be able to make up for the time lost with you but I can try" Her mother was begging Kagome to stay.

"I have made my choices mother and I have made a promise to Sesshomaru. But if you really wish to stay in touch you can start with money and a monthly visit. We will go from there" Kagome nodded at her mother.

"Thank you Kagome." The older women came and gave Kagome a tight hug. "Will you call me when you get to your new place?" she held Kagome at arm's length looking at Lorene

"I will. But we have to go now" without another word Kagome turned handed Lorene to Sesshomaru who had stood listening the whole time. When they reached the door her mother shouted down.

"I love you both" Kagome just waved and walked out the door.

**Ok I have tried my best with this chapter!! I hope you all like it! PLEASE R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving Time

Chapter 4: Moving time

All that remained in Sesshomaru's room was the pile of boxes that awaited the movers. He sighed and picked up the last of his clothes bags and walked out of that room.

"You will call me when you get there?" His father asked when he came down the steps.

"I will" Sesshomaru nodded and hugged his father briefly "the movers should be here in an hour to get my remaining things." His father nodded and let Sesshomaru pass to the door.

"Be safe"

Sesshomaru nodded again and went to his car.

A loud knock awoke Kagome from her sudden slumber. Lorene lay next to her fast asleep as well. Kagome ran to open the door, rubbing her eyes as she went.

"I am so sorry. I fell asleep while I was packing" she turned and picked up the box that had lay forgotten on the floor. "You would think that living with someone else I wouldn't have this much stuff but I guess I do." Kagome laughed pointing to a growing stack of boxes in the corner. "Miroku and Sango are happy to have the house to them self again but sad to see me go"

"We will come back after we get settled." Sesshomaru patted her back softly.

"I know I just never knew it would be so hard to leave." Kagome put a stack of baby clothes in to the box. "One more box and I think I will be done."

"Do you want me to take these things to the truck?" Sesshomaru had the moving truck follow him here before going back to his house.

"Sure, just try not to wake her." Kagome smiled warmly at him. Returning the smile Sesshomaru loaded up his arms with boxes and made his way to the truck. Kagome sighed and looked at her daughter. "Things are going to be very different love." She leaned over and kissed her forehead.

It took 20 minutes to get all of Kagome and Lorene's things to the moving truck and have to sent to Sesshomaru's house.

"We should get going…it's kind of a long drive." He held the back door open for the car seat and then the front for Kagome.

"How long, I didn't think we were moving that far away"

"You will see and I am sure you will like it. Lorene will have her own room and so will you" he said this with a mental note of disappointment. "But we do have to get going" He held the door open for her and closed it behind her.

Eight hours later Kagome was sleeping in the front seat and Lorene was sleeping as well. He sighed and looked at Kagome. He knew that her daughter was her whole life but he also knew that a woman could not be alone forever. He would just have to wait for her to be ready for him. The house they were moving in to is a two story Victorian like house that had been in his family for many years. Sesshomaru's father had offered it to him if he made it though high school and only weeks after that Kagome and Lorene had come in to his life. At the end of the street stood his house as large and lovely as he remembered as a child, now Lorene would have a place all her own to grow up in and maybe one day have it to her self. Sesshomaru laughed to him self about the thought of having Kagome in his life that long.

When Sesshomaru pulled in to the car port Kagome woke up stretching her arms and looking back at her daughter.

"I guess she liked the drive." She joked lightly laying back when Sesshomaru stepped out of the car.

"The beds are set up in the rooms, you just have to choose which room you want." He opened the door for Kagome holding out his hand for Kagome. She took his hand and stood but as soon as her feet touched the ground she fell to the ground but with his quick reflexes, Sesshomaru caught her against his chest. "Wow I guess I am not quite awake yet." She looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed deep red.

"I'm sorry" he muttered and set her up right. "I will get the baby" he walked around the car leaving Kagome to her own thoughts.

Kagome's heart would not stop pounding. She was a perfect fit in his arms. Kagome shook her head clearing her head of all thoughts. 'Lorene comes first. He wanted us here because of her…not me' she told herself.

"I will show you the rooms" Sesshomaru's soft voice caught her thoughts

"Right" she followed him up the stairs, in to the main room. The room was full of boxes, a full size couch, a love seat and a comfy chair. The walls where a plain white that just screamed to be painted. A fireplace was tucked away in the coroner of the room a light brown brick surrounded it. The kitchen was clearly brand new because it did not fit the time era of the house. Kagome ran ahead and looked out the back window to see the back yard stretch out behind the house. "Oh my god this is great" she starred in awe around her new home.

"Tomorrow we can go out and get paint for the walls and all the rooms. I had them painted white so that you could do what you wanted with them." Sesshomaru rocked the car seat in his arms

"Thank you" Kagome smiled at him then they continued up stairs to the bed rooms. The halls were lined with photos of Sesshomaru's family and his history.

"This is one of the rooms and the next one is mine. There are two more that you can use for anything and one I use as a study or a library might be a better word." Sesshomaru pointed to all the doors in that hall. Kagome opened the door to the first room and gasped.

"This room is huge" Kagome looked around when Sesshomaru laughed slightly.

"This is one of the small rooms and it even has a small bathroom."

"This should be Lorene's room. I want her near both of us so that she will be safe." Kagome took the car seat from Sesshomaru setting it in the room leaving the door opening. "Let's go see the rest" Kagome said to her self walking down the hall looking up at the pictures as she went. The next door was the second biggest bedroom. There was a small plain bed with dark red blankets and pillows in the middle of the large room, off to the left was a walk in closet and to the right was a full bathroom as well.

"This room and Lorene's was left white as well"

"It's as if you knew what rooms we would want" Kagome teased running to the closet

"I thought I knew what you would choose. We can also buy you a new bed while we are out tomorrow." Sesshomaru stood at the door as he watched Kagome run around before falling on the bed. "Thank you so much. I want Lorene to sleep in here tonight"

"I will get her" he was back in a second with the child and her diaper bag. "I am going to bed now. Sleep well Kagome" he smiled at her and leaned down and kissed Lorene's head.

_**SO I am really just getting all of these done tonight! Second update for two different stories so far! PLEASE REVIEW!! I love getting them! They make me warm and happy….and living in Washington as I do is something I don't get often. Thank you!!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Painting and Tequlia

Chapter 5: Painting and Tequila

The next day went in a ruse of shopping, crying Lorene, and rude cashiers. By the time that the three got home it was long past dark and the ladies of the house were ready for bed.

"I am so hungry…I could eat just about anything" Kagome noted as she dragged her feet into the house behind Sesshomaru who was carrying her sleeping daughter on his shoulder.

"I will make something to eat. Take her upstairs and I will be up in a moment." He handed Lorene to Kagome and made a bee line for the kitchen.

With a try of leftover meatloaf on one plate, leftover stake on another one and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the third place, Sesshomaru pushed open the door to Kagome's room open to see that both she and Lorene had fallen asleep.

"Just like her." He laughed lightly, leaving just the sandwich for her. Carefully he picked up the baby and took her to her own bed after changing her small form into bed clothes.

"I love you littlest one" he leaned over and kissed her forehead and headed to bed as well.

The next few weeks were filled with painting all the different rooms of the house wither they had been painted or not. One rather nice night Kagome had put Lorene down early leaving time for her and Sesshomaru to have a bit of adult time. Kagome had left Sesshomaru in the kitchen, when she came back he was sitting at the bar with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"I don't know what you like to drink…or if you even do but I think that today is a happy day." He gave her a big smile. They had finished the rooms that day and wanted to celebrate. A few servants had been hired, so they both knew that Lorene would be safe.

"How do you think I evened up with child in the first place? I have not had a drink since that night but you are right. This is a great night to drink" she took the bottle from the counter and filled both glasses taking one and handing one to the man next to her. "To…new starts" they clinked their glasses and went for the limes and salt sitting across the table.

"Oh Sesshomaru, don't let me do anything stupid." She was already pouring herself another drink.

"Why would I do that?" he took another shot with her.

"I tend to get a little forward and frisky with I have enough drinks in me." She blushed and looked away from him. Sesshomaru bumped her with his elbow and laughed.

"I promise you, I will not allow you to do anything stupid."

"Thank you!" her voice raised an octave or two.

Two hours later the two of them had moved from the kitchen to the foray, and then settling in front of the fireplace in the parlor. Ever pillow had been pulled to form a nest on the floor. Sesshomaru was lying on his back and Kagome had her head on his stomach, facing towards the fire.

"I have never had sex outside." Somehow they had ended up playing 'I have never'

"Well you're in luck, neither have I" Kagome giggled drunkenly. The pair was working on their second bottle of tequila.

"Okay, your turn" Sesshomaru smiled lazily at her.

"'Kay, I have never…gone streaking"

"Damn…you go me there"

"You have gone streaking?" Kagome asked sitting up to quickly and falling back down laughing.

"Just once, it was quite freeing" he took the bottle from Kagome's hand taking a drink straight from the bottle.

"I am done with this game!" Kagome stood up and danced to the radio in the room. "Dance with me Sesshomaru!" he watched as the woman in front of him shook her ass and jumped around without a care in her drunken mind.

"I don't dance." He stood and just watched.

"Oh sure you do!" Kagome pulled his arm and placed them on her hips. She raised one arm to put it around his neck and proceeded to grind her ass into Sesshomaru's hips. He couldn't help but growl at the feeling. He pulled her closer running his nails up and down her thighs to the beat of the music. When Kagome's nails raked along the back of his neck and shoulders, Sesshomaru couldn't hold back any longer. All of this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't had so much alcohol but it was happening now.

In one swift moment Kagome was turned and their hips connected again. This time Sesshomaru was in control. One hand went to the small of her back holding her hips against his growing erection and the other went to pull her leg to the top of his hip.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome closed her eyes and moaned his name. In the back of his drunken mind, a promise was remembered.

"I am sorry Kagome but we can't do this."

"I want you…I always have" Kagome tried to pull herself up to kiss him but Sesshomaru's strong hands held her down.

"You are drunk Kagome. This is not what you really want." Sesshomaru tried to stumble away but Kagome would not let go of him.

"Just one kiss, just a little one" she begged of him. Her eyes called to him like none other before.

"I am taking you to bed Kagome." In one swoop Kagome was in his arms and he was up the stairs. The whole way there Kagome was testing his drunken will. She planted kisses along his neck and nibbled on his ear. He opened the door and threw Kagome's small form on to the bed.

"Oh! I like it rough" when she hit the bed, Kagome pulled off her shirt and started on her pants before Sesshomaru could make it out of the room.

"Come on Sesshy, I am half naked on my bed, waiting for you" Kagome was lying on the dark burgundy of her bed wearing a bright purple lacey bra with the thong to match.

Sesshomaru walked back to the bed. "We are just friends Kagome. We can not do this"

Kagome sat up on her knees and pulled his lips towards hers. "No one would have to know. Just once and we could act like it never happened" her voice was soft and luring the male in.

"I could not do that" his voice was rough with hidden emotion. Sesshomaru's hands went forward to stroke the open flesh of the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Please" she pleaded one second before Sesshomaru's mouth covered hers. The kiss was heaven, everything he thought it would be. She parted her lips for him to taste her. Then suddenly her head went limp. When Sesshomaru pulled away he had to laugh. Kagome's head lay on his shoulder and a light snoring sound could be heard.

"Good night Kagome" He pulled the covers around her scantly clad frame and left the room.

**Well not to much but I really love this chapter!!! I really hope you do to! **

**I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA THAT WILL NOT BALE ON MY MID STORY. IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO IT PLEASE PM ME!! Please review! It makes me want to write more!!! **


	6. Chapter 6:What Happens The Day After

**I am so proud of myself. This is my second chapter in less then a week! I hope you all had a great Christmas! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 6: What happens the day after

Sesshomaru woke before Kagome did. Lorene was still sleeping softly in her bed when he checked on her. Next he snuck into Kagome's room to watch her. He filled a glass with water and left the bottle of painkillers next to her bed. Knowing that she had more then he to dink last night and she would be feeling it all day. With that done he left the temptress to sleep.

Hours into the day Kagome awoke to a dark room and a bottle of painkillers.

"Thank you god." She muttered taking two pills and gulping down the water. It was not long till she noticed that she was wearing nothing but her under garments. "What happened?" she noted the absence of a naked man next to her, so she figured it could not be that bad.

After getting dressed, Kagome wandered down stairs towards where she could hear music coming from the kitchen. She opened the door without a sound to see Sesshomaru, with Lorene, dancing around the large kitchen.

"And I thought you were so manly" Kagome giggled and made herself known. Sesshomaru straightened up as soon as she walked in. He handed Lorene to her mother and went to make Kagome her breakfast.

Kagome put Lorene in her high chair and went to stand next to Sesshomaru.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" she didn't look at him when she spoke, instead she played with a loose string in her sweater.

"Nothing happened" he avoided eye contact as well.

"I woke up in nothing but my underwear…something happened." Her cheeks burned at the thought of him seeing her undressed.

"Nothing happened, Kagome" he repeated. He turned and slipped a plate full of eggs before walking away. Food left behind Kagome followed his retreating form.

"You are lying to me. Just tell me. I remember telling you to not let me do anything stupid then it gets all blurry." She grabbed his arm and turned him around to look at her.

"Go back to Lorene, Kagome" he removed her hand from his arm and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome was angry. He would not talk to her about anything and by the way he was acting she knew something was up.

"Baby…never date men like him" she stroked her daughter's hair and ate her eggs.

"Daddy" Lorene banged her spoon into the plate in front of her causing her eggs to fly everywhere.

Sesshomaru was in the shower, letting the hot water cascade over his tired body. After he left Kagome's room the night before he could not get her out of his mind. The way his lips felt with hers, how her body felt in his hands, it had haunted him all night.

He stepped out of the shower, drying as we went. With nothing but a towel on, Sesshomaru lazed on his bed, thinking.

"Damn it" he swore to no one. This was going to be the one feeling that he would have to burry, until it was the right time.

Nearly an hour later Sesshomaru came back down stairs to find just a note from Kagome.

_Went out. Be back soon. _

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru growled angrily and threw the crumpled paper across the floor. She could at least tell him that she was leaving. Then something accorded to the male. He had no claim on her. She didn't have to tell him anything. What happened last night was nothing to her, she didn't even remember it. He had to tell her…just to clear the air.

After an hour of huffing around the house, a servant knocked on his door informing him that Kagome and Lorene were home. He had the lady follow him to greet them.

"How was your outing?" Sesshomaru asked when they came into sight.

"Great" Kagome gave him a blunt answer turning to her daughter.

"Tawny, Please take Lorene into the kitchen for a snack"

"She just ate."

"Then to her room to play." They adults watched as the young servant took the baby to her room.

"I will tell you what happened."

"What it is catch here?" Kagome headed to the room where it all started the night before.

"I will think of one later." He smiled slightly. "So the last thing to remember was making me promise, is that right"

"Well that and everything for about five drinks after that." She blushed at the way that Sesshomaru was staring at her, it was almost lustful.

"Well, after that we played a very drunk game of tag." He stopped to laugh as he thought about watching Kagome trip over herself. "You tried to run out the front door but I pushed you towards the back. The plants are still recovering from that. We spent a good deal of time out there."

"We ended up in this very room, pulling all the pillows around to make a nest of sorts. You were lying with your head on my lap when we started playing a game of 'I have never'" At this point Kagome hung her head into her hands laughing in a very nervous way.

"What did you learn?"

"You have never streaked, had sex outside, done drugs, you have watched porn, and had sex with more then one guy at once, including a woman" When he had learned that one he had not been to happy.

"Oh my god…" Kagome moaned clearly embarrassed. "What happened next?"

"Well you got tired of playing the game, so you turned on music and started to dance." He stalled when he tried to speak of the events that happened next.

"Oh I guess this is where it gets bad."

"Well it depends on who you are talking to. For me it was wonderful, you might not think the same way. "

"What did I do?"

"Well you tired to get me to dance. You ended up grinding your…ass into…" he had to stop for just a moment. Just the thought of her doing that again or worse made him feel like the horny teenager he was. Kagome's face was horrified

"How much worse does it get?"

"I could just show you what we did but I am guessing by your facial expression you would not enjoy that." He smirked at her and she glared back at him.

"Well you were clawing at the back of my neck and that just made your problem worse. You tried to come on to me but at the last moment I remember that you were just my friend and I took you up to bed." He hoped that she would leave it there but she was not the type of person to just let it go.

"Why did I have no clothes on when I woke up this morning?"

"I tossed you in bed and you pulled your clothes off your self. You told me you wanted me and" he paused to look at her face "I kissed you"

"You what!?!" Kagome stood angrily and started to walk out of the room. "And I suppose that you were the one who…." She was so angry with him her thoughts were not going together properly.

"You are the one who wanted more. I was the one who tucked you in when you passed you in the middle of the kiss and walked out."

"You know that I couldn't have meant anything that I said last night" she walked out of the room but not before Sesshomaru said something that actually shook her.

"Drunken minds speak that which our sober hearts can not say." And then she was gone from the room.

"Daddy" he heard Lorene call for him from the floor. He bent and picked her up.

"What are you doing out here little one?" he asked her kissing her cheek

"Mommy sad." She may only be a year old but she was smart.

"Well I will just have to go see what it wrong, huh?" he bounced her in his arms making her laugh. Kagome was sitting on her bed with her hands in her hair. Sesshomaru stood at the door for a moment before she realized that he was standing there.

"I really don't want to see you right now" Kagome would not look at him, instead opting to look out the window.

"Lorene sent me. I will leave now" he left her to sort out what happened and her own thoughts about it.

"Are we here for her or did you bring us here because you have feelings for me?" Still not looking at him she asked

"I wanted you here because you have a better chance for a life for you and your daughter then if you were to stay in that apartment. Here you have someone to watch Lorene if you are running late. There are so many places to work here you could easy get a job."

"I don't think that is why we are really here." She stood up and took her daughter from his arms. She had been sitting there calmly the whole time her parents were talking but as soon as Kagome took her out of Sesshomaru's arms she was screaming.

"Just give her here. Have that night to yourself. Think about what you what to do next. It is not just your fate that you are controlling but hers as well"

**I think that after that I am going to start skipping years to when Lorene is older. It will be easier for her to be part of the story when she is a bit older and I might even add in a few other men in Kagome's life, just to stir it up a bit!! Please REVIEW!! It makes me what to write more!!**


	7. Chapter 7:Knowing

**This chapter will cover and close the last few chapters and then it will skip almost two years. I just don't want you to be confused. And thank you for the few but great reviews that I have received. They make me happy and there for I have another chapter for you!! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7: Knowing

Kagome took the next 12 hours to think over her life and why she chose to come here in the first place. It was nearing 3 in the morning and she had yet to fall asleep. As she lay there looking at the full moon her heart and her mind came together and realized that one thing that she had been missing.

She was falling for him.

This she just couldn't do. Lorene was the reason she had come here, to give her a better life and a better chance. These feelings had to be locked away tight and forgotten. She had to tell him that. There was no chance of love between the two of them.

Despite the time she rose and ran to Sesshomaru's room. She threw the door open to see a very shocked Sesshomaru sitting up in his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"There is never going to be anything between us. We need to stop fooling our selves. You love my daughter, not me." Sesshomaru's face was frozen, showing no emotion.

"Sure, whatever you want Kagome. Now kindly leave me to sleep, as it is three in the morning." His voice was plank to hind the pain that she just drove through his heart.

"Yeah" she said in a small voice as she retreated. The door closed and tears found their way down Kagome's cheeks. She knew she had hurt him but she just couldn't have their relationship messing with Lorene. What if it didn't work between them? What would happen to Lorene?

Kagome clutched at her chest as silent sobs shook her body. She heard the door open behind her and then large warm arms around her.

"I know why you made this choice. She is more important." Sesshomaru held her tightly and Kagome clutched at him arm sobbing still.

"B-but…I can't…" the tears overwhelmed her again. "Should I smile because we are friends, or just cry…because that is all we will ever be?" the tears came harder down her cheeks.

"Shhh we will make this work. You are my best friend Kagome." He turned her around to look into his eyes. "Fear not for the future. If it is meant to be then we will always end up together." With that he kissed her forehead and walked her back to bed.

* * *

From that night almost two years had passed and soon it was Lorene's third birthday. It had been a rather clam two year. Kagome had gotten a job at the local bookstore and Sesshomaru now worked at his father's company overseeing shipments in and out of the country.

"Sesshomaru, did you get the cake?" Kagome yell from the front room. Just as she asked he came out with a grand cake in the shape of a castle.

"Of course I did. Did you get that one present that I wanted to get her?"

"Yeah, now where is the birthday girl?"

"She is still getting ready."

"Her friends are going to be here anytime now." Like she had predicted it the door bell rang. "I will get that."

Kagome ran to the door leaving Sesshomaru behind. After a few minutes and no kids coming through the door, he went slowly walked to the front door. What he saw there shocked him. A man was standing there talking with her and by the way she was giggling and playing with her hair, he was flirting with her. A jealous feeling suddenly rose in him.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked without taking her goggle eyes off of the man.

"Are there kids here?" he crossed his arms and gave the man a stern look which made him recoil.

"Yes, Hello I am Billy's father" the man held out his hand to shake Sesshomaru's but then withdrew it when Sesshomaru didn't return it.

"I am going to go get Lorene." He gave Kagome a look that said 'follow me or else.'

"I will be right back" she gave him a warm smile and pointed him and his son to the party room.

Once up stairs Sesshomaru turned to her. "He was all over you"

"No he wasn't. We were just talking."

"Really? Then why were you giggling?" he crossed his arms and gave her a knowing look.

"Fine…maybe I was but I don't really want to talk about this right now." Kagome turned and walked to Lorene's room.

The party was well under way and all that could be heard was the scream of children. A grand total of 15 three and four year olds where taking over his house and he just wanted to get away for awhile before the cake. Kagome had Lorene's hair in her hand, trying to keep it out of her face while eating.

"I will be back in just a minute." After that he made his way to the back garden. Another man was standing there smoking a cigarette.

"Kids too much for ya?" he offered Sesshomaru a smoke and very much unlike Sesshomaru, it and accepted a light from the man. He inhaled deeply and coughed when it hit his lungs.

"Just a bit."

"So your Lorene's father?" He asked looking into the garden

"Not biologically, no but I am the only father she has ever known."

"Are you with Kagome?"

"No. We met in high school and when we graduated I offered her a place to live here." His thoughts were a million miles away.

"Oh, well she is a great girl, good looking too. I don't know how you two haven't hooked up yet."

"that would be none of your concern"

"Well it would if I was thinking of trying to get with her." He was testing Sesshomaru's temper with all of his questions. Sesshomaru took another drag of the cigarette in his hand, trying to put the man out of his head. When he started to walk away, Sesshomaru put an arm out to stop him.

"Kagome's life is her daughter. If I see you come anywhere near her, you will find your self in a world of hurt." The man knew that this threat was one that would be stuck to.

"Fine man, chill out, I'll stay away from her" he walked away leaving Sesshomaru alone. He kept telling himself that he was simply protecting her from a man like that and that she deserved better. It wasn't for his gain, he kept telling himself. Finishing the cigarette he crashed it into the ground and went back to the party.

The cake was cut and all the presents opened. Lorene was getting grouchy, so the party was over. Sesshomaru took Lorene to her bed while Kagome cleaned up the party room.

"What happened to you today? You were gone for like 20 minutes" Kagome asked when Sesshomaru made his way back downstairs.

"I just had to get away from the screaming kids." He was picking up wrapping paper from the floor when Kagome was suddenly very close to him. "What are you doing?"

"You smell like cigarettes"

"Yeah, I had one today? Is there a problem with that?"

"I have known you for three years and I didn't know you smoked" Kagome looked at him with a courious gaze.

"I don't really"

"This makes me wonder what else I don't know about you" she gave him a playful smirk and went back to cleaning.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting them. And see I have now posted 3 chapters in the last week. I have quite the evil little mind plot of where this story is going to go. Keep reviewing if you want to find out what it is….or I might just go off and stop writing again…**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Once

**This Chapter took forever for me to get done. I just had all four of my wisdom teath pulled and i have been very drugged up since then. I really hope you like this chapter! It has a good amount of smut in it. I know there has not been much of that in this story...I hope that i can bring that number up in coming chapter!! Thanks for reading! Review at the end...and i will write more chapter faster!!**

Chapter 8: Just Once

The months passed slowly after the party and soon Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was coming home late from work and smiling more then her usual. One night Sesshomaru had enough of her dodging him. It was Lorene's bath time and she could not run from that.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway smiling slightly at the two of them playing happily. Lorene turned to him and gigged before saying

"Hi Daddy" she waved and spattered Kagome with soap and water.

"Hello my dear"

"What do we owe this visit to the tub?" Kagome asked smiling at Sesshomaru.

"Just wanted to talk to you"

"Can it wait till after her bath?" she stopped smiling and looked away.

"No it won't. You can't run away from me here." Sesshomaru didn't wait for her to answer before he talked again. "Why have you been home so late these past two weeks?"

"I have been staying after to talk to someone"

"Every night?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms and stared at her back.

"Does this really matter?" Kagome turned to him with an icy look

"I just want to know. Lorene doesn't like it when you're late"

"You're trying to say that she is the reason that you are angry about me being home so late. I am allowed to have a life outside of this house and you Sesshomaru. Believe it or not"

"Who said I was angry with you and yes you are allowed to have a life. However in the nearly three years you have lived here you have never gone a day without telling me everything you did. I have not even talked to you in a week." He watched Kagome turn her back on him again to take Lorene out of the tub.

"Grow up Sesshomaru" he spit at him and pushed passed him to Lorene's room.

"For your information, I have grown up. And you know what I see right now?" Sesshomaru followed her with silent footsteps.

"Not really."

"I see a woman who is being a complete…." He had to stop the word from coming out of his mouth. Lorene was picking up words quickly and that was one she didn't need to learn. Kagome gave him a smug look. "Butt head" he slowed and finished.

"Is that so?" one of the servants was walking down the hall and Kagome handed her daughter to her. "Can you get her dressed, please? Keep the door closed please though." The older woman nodded and took Lorene away talking about what she wanted to wear.

"Get off your fucking high horse Sesshomaru. So what if I am spending a little more time outside of the house and if you must really know I have been out to coffee with a man." Kagome said this with all the bitter she had at the moment but she didn't really feel that way. The sudden look she saw in Sesshomaru's eyes was enough to wish she could just take it back. When he spoke again his face was cold stone again.

"Who is he?" His voice was hiding the pain that was echoing throughout his body.

"Billy's dad, Davis" Kagome turned slowly and walked away. This time Sesshomaru didn't move to follow her. He watched her leave with a heavy heart, knowing that he couldn't change the way she felt or make her fall for him.

"I'm…going out" Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the door with Kagome watching him walking away. As the door clicked shut a tear fell from Kagome's eyes and hit the floor.

It was well into the early morning hours when Sesshomaru came stumbling in the house. Kagome paced her room waiting to hear him come home. When the door slammed opened Kagome jumped.

"Where the hell have you been?" She shouted at him running down the stairs in a fury.

"I have been washing away everything" Kagome had to pause a second to figure out what came out of the drunken slurs of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"You are such a jack ass! Just because I won't be with you, you're going to go out and get piss drunk. What kind of example are you setting for Lorene?"

"What about you? What happens when she grows up with me for a father and then you go off and fuck some other man? She won't know who to call her father!"

"She is my fucking daughter and I know what is best for her." Kagome yelled angrily at the drunken man in front of her. He gave her a long stair before pinning her to a nearby wall.

"You know, deep down you don't want that man…he's not good enough for you." Sesshomaru trailed his lips down her neck and in between her breasts.

"Get off of me Sesshomaru!!" Kagome fought against his hold but he was to strong for her. His kisses were driving her crazy though she wouldn't let him know that. She bit her lip and let him have his way.

"Don't fight me Kagome, please." He pleaded in her ear as one hand spread her legs and locked them around his hips and the other went to tease her nipple. Again Kagome had to fight back a moan. She bit her lip and balled her hands into fists until her nails were digging into her palms. "So sweet" he muttered softly as his hard length pushed against her sex. Kagome's eyes closed and she swore under her breath.

"Fuck" Kagome opened her eyes to lock with his golden ones. His eyes were pleading for this one thing.

"I will show you what I have hidden from everyone else. Just give me tonight, just one night Kagome" her name rolled off his tongue like honey and Kagome felt her body give into his touch.

Kagome gave him a smirk that let him know she was playing along. Her fingers locked in his long hair, pulling it back. "You're playing with fire, puppy" Sesshomaru growled at the nickname. He went to kiss her but Kagome yanked on his hair again. "No puppy. You're not in charge tonight." Kagome got close to his ear and whispered in her best sexy tone "I am" with a flick of her tongue to his ear deep growl ripped from deep inside Sesshomaru. Another tug of his hair Sesshomaru calmed.

"If I knew you were tamed so easily I would have tried years ago. Now put me down" Sesshomaru complied with her wishes just to be led by the hair to his bedroom and pushed on the floor. "Stay" Kagome commanded, looking at his body as he lay on his back. Cock standing at attention between his strong legs, hair spread out under him. Kagome found this sight extremely arousing. With a swift movement Kagome was straddling Sesshomaru's lap but still avoiding his aching sex.

"Do you know what I like Sesshomaru?"

"No" he answered simply. He watched her reach behind her and unfastens his belt

"I like to be in control. I like to watch as you wither under me." Kagome smirked in such a way Sesshomaru felt his cock twitch. "Do you like to be dominated Sesshy?"

"Only by you, Love" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hips but was rewarded with a sharp smack across his arms.

"Nope. You will do what you are told Sesshy" Kagome smirked again standing beside him. "Up. Undress me. Don't make me punish you" she snapped the belt to make the point. Sesshomaru rose quickly and went to pull her shirt off leaving it on the floor. When he came to Kagome's pajama pants Sesshomaru received a smack across his back.

"With your teeth" her voice was harsh but still very aroused. Kagome watched with heavy lids. Leaving Kagome in nothing but her soaked panties Sesshomaru moved to undress himself.

"Were you told you could do that?" Kagome stepped back to lie on the bed. "Now, slowly remove the shirt" With just a look Sesshomaru could tell that she had plans for his shirt. With a bare chest Sesshomaru kneeled down at Kagome's feet. Kagome smirked and plucked the shirt from Sesshomaru.

"Good boy. You should be rewarded" She bent down slightly and kissed his lips but pulling back before he could deepen it. Sesshomaru growled in anger when she pulled away. "Come lay with me. Its time to play with the puppy" Kagome tugged on Sesshomaru's hair bringing him to the bed. Her bare breasts rubbed on his naked chest causing both a quiet moan and a growl.

"Fuck Sesshomaru."

"Please do" Sesshomaru's lips turned up and he caught her wrists in his vice grip. "And now I will have my way." Without warning Sesshomaru received three sharp smacks from the belt still residing in Kagome's hands. With each hit his back arched and he bit back groans of pleasure and each time Kagome swung the belt back she felt a hard pulse in her sex.

"Face down" she smacked him again. Sesshomaru obeyed his new mistress. Kagome climb behind him allowing him to feel every asset of her body. "Just for that puppy, you shall be punished" quickly Kagome used the discarded shirt to tie his hands to the headboard.

"I gotta say I like this side of you"

"Don't get use to it" with that came the first smack across his back. Sesshomaru could feel her pulsing sex on his back and each pulse made his cock grow harder. Again and again she used the belt to punish him. When red welts appeared on his back Kagome climbed off his back and commanded he turn to his back. Hands still tied Sesshomaru pleaded with his eyes to just fuck him already.

"Do you like that puppy? Do you like being the submissive one?" Sesshomaru let out a loud growl at her question.

"ooh I see that you do" Kagome stroked the painfully hard cock that was waiting to burst from Sesshomaru's jeans. With just one finger she was bringing his downfall. He raised his hips to her hand. Painfully slow Kagome unbuttoned the top and watched his face as she pulled down the zipper. His fully and painfully erect organ sprung from his confounds. "Big boy" Kagome whispered before flicking her tongue at the large purple head. This was met by a stressed grown by Sesshomaru. Leaving his sex hanging Kagome pulled his jeans off followed closely by her panties. Slowly Kagome slid her way back up his body until she kissed his lips. "Enjoy" she rubbed her soaking sex over his dick.

"Fuck" Kagome whimpered at the first touch. Sesshomaru lifted his hips and entered his orifice the slightest bit.

"Just do it" Kagome pushed down on his cock joining the two for the first time. The fit was perfect. Like non other either had ever felt before. She was a tight glove for him and he filled her every spot she ever wanted to be filled. It didn't take long for the stillness to become maddening. In just one moments time Sesshomaru ripped through the bonds keeping his hands and then turned them over and stated his work. Long and hard he pounded the beautiful pussy under him. The cries that came from her mouth were the sweetest music that he had ever heard. In time with his thrusts Sesshomaru lapped at the pert nipples calling to him. Letting out a throaty moan, Kagome held the sheets around her in a death grip.

"Ahhh….so…close" she managed to pant out. Like he could read her mind, Sesshomaru's hand went to roughly pull and massage her clit. With just a touch Kagome was pushed over the edge into orgasmic pleasure. The slick walls clamped around Sesshomaru's sex driving him over the edge into oblivion with her. Collapsing gently over Kagome's sweat covered body, Sesshomaru felt ever shot of his seed enter her womb before pulling out and laying next to her.

"Kagome?" he muttered exhaustedly

"Mmm…yeah?" she was nearly in the dream realm.

"Never mind" softly he brushed hair from Kagome's face, pulling her near him and coving them both before falling to sleep.

**Thinking back on it I used the work fuck a lot in this chapter…maybe cause when I was writing this I was angry a lot and that is really my favorite angry word. I am sorry for the long wait. I am going to pump out more chapters in the next few weeks but I just got the news that we are moving soon so I might not have much time. Thanks for reading!!! Please Review!!! **


	9. Chapter 9: Biologically

Chapter 9: Biologically

The next morning came too quickly for the needs of Sesshomaru. Having Kagome in his arms was something he had only dreamt about. The clock read 6:30 am and he knew that Lorene would be awake in a matter of just half an hour. His golden eyes took in every inch of her pale body.

As if she knew she was being watched, Kagome stirred from her slumber. She turned to look into his bright golden eyes. Deep blushes cover her cheeks when the memories from the night before flooded back.

"Good Morning" Sesshomaru gave her a small smirk and stroked her hair from her face.

"I am going to show you something." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was quitted by his hand over her mouth.

"Just you will see this." He whispered looking into Kagome's eyes. She watched his every move with wonder of what would come next. After taking two steps back Sesshomaru raised one hand to the other and mimicked the movement of taking a ring off his finger. As soon as his hands fell to his sides again there was a sudden light surrounding his body. It lifted him off the floor slightly and then subsided. Kagome looked at him again to see someone different but still Sesshomaru. His hair was nearly on the floor; adorning his cheeks were magenta stripes and a crescent moon upon his forehead. When he reached for Kagome's hand, she saw two more stripes on his wrists.

Kagome took his hand and watched him in wonderment.

"What…" Kagome was shocked as she eyes his body.

"I am a demon. I have a charm upon this ring that covers my markings and my powers." He gave Kagome a moment to process what she was seeing.

"Can you…I mean…will you show me something you can do" Kagome couldn't take her eyes away from him.

Sesshomaru reached for a robe for both him and Kagome. She grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around her nude body. He held out his hand for hers.

"Don't be afraid." She stood and Sesshomaru pulled her body to his. Before Kagome knew what was happening they were air born and flying above the house. Kagome was clutching Sesshomaru's robe in fear. "I won't let you fall. Relax and look around." Kagome turned her head to look around her. They were floating 60 feet above the ground on a beautifully clear morning as the sun was rising.

"Oh my…this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sesshomaru turned her body so that her back was against his chest.

"I am glad I got to share this with you."

"I am sure you have seen this before"

"I didn't just mean the sunrise" he didn't look at her as he spoke.

Kagome sighed and looked at the horizon. "Something like that can not happen again." She muttered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

"If that is how you wish it to be."

"I do" she closed her eyes and sighed lightly. "We should be getting back. Lorene will be up any moment now."

"Right" Sesshomaru turned his cloud back towards their house. "You understand that you have to keep this a secret."

"Well I owe you one don't I?" Kagome smiled jokingly and walked into the hall way. Sesshomaru slipped his ring back on, his hair shortened, his markings faded and he looked human again.

The next few days passed without any weirdness between the two friends. Then around lunch on a rather normal Saturday the door bell rang. Sesshomaru opened the door to find a man standing upon his door step.

"How may I help you?" Sesshomaru asked smugly, crossing his arms.

"I would like to see my daughter"

"What the hell do you mean?" His arms dropped and his hands balled into fists.

"Kagome is here, is she not?" he asked looking around Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, Please come to the door"

"What is it?" Kagome asked from the lounge.

"Someone at the door asking for you" He didn't take his eyes off the man in front of him. Kagome, hand in hand with Lorene, came to the front door.

"Hello Kagome" the man smiled at Kagome and she stopped dead. Her face froze in a pose of surprise and anger. After a moment, Kagome kneeled down and whispered to her daughter. The little girl nodded and proceeded to run up the stairs.

"You have a lot of gull to show your face here."

"Kagome who is this?" Sesshomaru asked

"This is Lorene's father. The scum that left me when he found that I was pregnant." She glared daggers at him. "Hojo"

"You are not welcome in my house" Sesshomaru blocked the doorway again.

"I have just as much right to her as you do" Kagome hadn't moved from the middle of the hall but now she ran to push Sesshomaru out of the way.

"You lost every right to my daughter when you dumped me, left me pregnant and on the streets." Sesshomaru had never seen Kagome this angry before but he just let her go.

"I had my reasons to do what I did."

"I doubt that. You should have stayed and been a man. Lorene is a great child and this man" she pointed at Sesshomaru and continued to yell. "Is the only father she will ever know."

"You can't do that. I will go to court for her." Hojo yelled right back at Kagome.

"You have no rights to claim on her. She is my daughter." Kagome started to calm down but was still livid that his man, who had left her, was trying to take her daughter away.

"I don't want to claim her, Kagome. I would just like to know her, see her."

"I'll think about it. If you prove that you will not just show up and then leave."

"I'll try."

"I don't want to confuse her. Sesshomaru is her father and that is all she knows." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled slightly.

"Can we talk inside?" Hojo asked. Sesshomaru moved and allowed him inside. Sesshomaru followed Kagome and Hojo into the parlor. Hojo sat down and Kagome across from him. "Can we talk alone?"

"Sesshomaru is not leaving." Kagome said in a firm tone.

"Fine, can I see her?" Hojo looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"She won't know you. You are just a stranger to her." Sesshomaru was the one that spoke this time.

"You are not her father; you have no right to talk" Hojo spat at Sesshomaru bitterly.

"I was the one who took Kagome in, I took Lorene in and she knows me as she father."

"We will just have to change that won't we" Hojo stood in defense and was soon pinned to a wall, dangling by his throat.

"I would kill before I see you hurt her."

"Sesshomaru! Put him down!" Kagome pulled at his arm and soon Hojo was dropped. "Calm down, both of you. Hojo, I think you should leave."

"Fine but this will not be the last you see of me." Sesshomaru and Kagome followed Hojo to the front door. Just as the door opened Lorene ran down the stairs and into her mother's arms.

"Mommy, who is that?" she asked in her little voice.

"Just a friend honey" Hojo was looking at her with a longing gaze but turned and left the house. "I think it is time for a snack"

"But we just had lunch." Lorene pointed out smartly

"Well you don't have to have a snack" Sesshomaru teased with her.

"Never mind" Lorene laughed and ran to the kitchen as soon as she was put down.

"What will happen now?" Kagome asked sighing heavily

"One day at a time." The two of them went to join Lorene in the kitchen.

**I think as I write more about Lorene I am going to base her a little more on my little sister. She just turned four and she is the smartest four years old I have ever met. **


	10. Chapter 10:What?

**I got review today and it made me wanna jump in this chapter!! I can't wait to get it done! My fingers are just flying over the keys! I am so excited!! Thank you so much for your reviews!!! **

Chapter 10: …What?

Hojo had kept his distance since that afternoon and life in the manor went on as usual. It wasn't till one rather late night when things began to get a little tense. Kagome had gone out on a date with the man she had been seeing. 7:00 pm he had picked her up and now, nearing 2:30 in the morning, Sesshomaru sat up sipping on his scotch waiting for her to arrive again. The ring shielding his demon powers sat beside him, so he could see, hear and smell everything around him.

Tires rolled into his driveway and he heard Kagome and the man, Davis, talking outside. He kissed her one last time and she watched him drive away. Her key hit in the lock and Kagome came stumbling in; her heels in hand just to find Sesshomaru at the entrance to the parlor.

"I can see you had a good night"

"For your information, I had a wonderful night" Kagome blushed as she spoke.

"I can smell him all over you. It is not a very pleasant smell."

"Well get used to it." Kagome was still smiling but she stuck her tongue out that him.

"What if I don't want to?" Sesshomaru was joking with her now but there was a serous question behind that.

"I don't care." She tired to throw she shoe at him but it was more like a flop. "I am going to bed." Kagome was at the stairs before she turned around and asked. "Oh how was Lorene tonight?"

"An angel like always." Lorene had wanted to play tag with him, so he had to appease her by letting her win and bed time was a nightmare.

"Good." Before Kagome could turn around Sesshomaru was in front of her again, sniffing her.

"You slept with him" A hint of disapproval flavored his voice.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, I just didn't think you would put out that quickly."

"We have been dating for almost six weeks. That is not quickly" Kagome pointed out as she walked past him and up the stairs. "Now I am going to go take a shower and get into bed." And that was the end of the conversation for the night.

---/~\~/~\---

For weeks this went on but Kagome never brought her new boyfriend home. Sesshomaru stopped waiting up for her to get home and, no matter home much he still loved her, he had to accept that for the moment Kagome was choosing Davis.

"We should have a barbeque for all our friends." Kagome popped up with one day. "Summer is coming and it would be a great time to get to together." The two of them were lying in the back watching Lorene play with her toys.

"I think that is a great idea. We could get our family up here as well." Sesshomaru wasn't really thinking about the barbeque as she spoke. What was foremost on his mind was the odd smell that he had been getting off Kagome lately. It was still her smell but it was mixed with something earthier. He didn't think anything about it.

"Maybe later in the summer. Let's just to friends this time."

"Alright" their chat was cut off when Lorene stated crying. "I'll go get her." Sesshomaru rose leaving Kagome on the ground. The moment he was next to Lorene she stopped crying and urged him to play with her. When he left Kagome unconsciously laid her hand over her stomach stroking it softly. It was there no longer then half a minute before she realized it and moved her hand. She didn't need Sesshomaru thinking the wrong thing. Before he got back, Kagome rose from the ground and went back to the house.

---/~\~/~\---

A week later a larger barbeque was underway. The house was flooded with adults and kids of all ages. Sesshomaru had his best cook run the grill and everyone had brought something for everyone to eat. Over all the party was going along great. Kagome was waiting at the door for Davis with a very upset expression donning her face.

"Kagome?" Sango touch her shoulder. Kagome had called Sango and her boyfriend to come up this weekend and she was happy to see them again. "What is wrong honey?"

"I am waiting for my boy to show up. He is almost an hour late." She didn't look away from the window as she spoke.

"He will show up before you know it, if you leave the window and have some fun. We have not seen you in ages and you're making it really hard to visit with you" Sango pulled at her shoulder and got her to turn around. "Now tell me what has happen in the last couple of weeks since I talked to you"

"Not much really. I had a one night thing with Sesshomaru, Hojo showed up on my door step, I started sleeping with Davis, my four year old said shit, and I am late" Kagome spoke quickly and in a low voice. Sango had to take a few seconds after Kagome shut her mouth to figure what she said.

"First…Oh my god…you slept with him and you didn't tell me that day? Second, I hope you sent that bustard straight to hell. Third, good for you honey, I hope he's good. As for Lorene, she will get over it; just tell it is a bad word. And Oh my god!! Whose baby is it?" Sango said almost too loudly.

Kagome slapped her arm. "Will you keep it down?! I don't know that yet. I just know I am a few days late" Kagome lowered her voice more. "And if I am it would be Davis'"

"How do you know?"

"I would have known by now if it was Sesshomaru's" Kagome turned back to look out the window. Her face lit up with she saw Davis walking up the drive. "Just drop it for now. We can talk about it later. Come meet him" Kagome pulled Sango by the hand out the door and into the arms of her lover.

Sesshomaru watched from the upstairs window as Kagome introduced her best friend to her boyfriend. He bit back the urge to kill him once again and went to join the party. He knew that he would have to face him sooner or later, might as well do it now.

Hand in hand Kagome pulled her man behind to see almost everyone in the house. She was smiling from ear to ear, happier then Sesshomaru had seen her in a long time. Her smile faltered slightly when she saw Sesshomaru but returned when Davis looked at her.

"You remember Sesshomaru, don't you?" She turned to Davis and then to Sesshomaru.

"Ah yes I do. How are you?" Davis nodded towards Sesshomaru

"Well, thank you" He gave a formal greeting and turned to leave. "Excuse me please" and he made his escape.

"So are you having fun?" Kagome asked Davis why they went to eat.

"Yeah, it's great to meet all of your friends But I don't think that Sesshomaru like me very much." He noted Sesshomaru's reaction from before.

"He is just very protective of me. We have been friends since high school." Kagome smiled thinking back

"Just friends?"  
"Yes, he help me out of a hard place. Got me through school and let me live here. We have just been friends." Kagome knew where this was going and she wanted to stop it.

"He just seems like the kinda guy who would have gotten with you at the first chance possible." From across the yard both Kagome and Davis watched Sesshomaru play with Lorene.

"He may not be her father but he is the closest thing she has." Kagome smiled slightly at the sight of them playing. "Let's go sit somewhere quite." Kagome pulled him the far side of the yard where no one was sitting. They sat eating for awhile before Kagome kissed his cheek and ask the question that had been on her mind all week. "Do you ever want to have more kids?" she spoke slowly.

Davis dropped his head and avoided looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't have kids."

"But you have…" Kagome started but as the words sunk in her mind with into over drive.

"I married just out of high school and by the time we were twenty she wanted a baby. I had never told her I couldn't have kids…and when I did I thought she would leave me. To my surprise she didn't, she just said we would have to find another way." He looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. "We paid to have her impregnated and we were so happy when it worked. She had everything planned but when the time came for him to come out…the stress was just too much. She died in child birth."

"Oh…" Kagome didn't know what to say. Slowly she stroked his hair and held him to her chest. Part of her was grieving for the pain he had gone through but the other part was going ballistic.

The party soon came to an end as the sun set and the house cleared out slowly. Davis took Billy's hand and kissed Kagome's cheek. Kagome held Sango back before she left.

"If I really…am…you know it can't be Davis'. He can't have kids…some strange thing he was born with…What am I going to do?"

"Just wait…if it comes you're okay. If not, go to the doctors and find out. You will get through this. Call me." Sango gave her one last hug and drove away leaving Kagome worried.

**Well I hope this is good enough for now!!! Hope you love it. Thanks for reading!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Finding Out

**I am so happy that I got the chance to sit and write this chapter. I just got done moving and this is the first time I have had a chance to sit down and write this wonderful chapter!! I really hope you all love reading it as much as I loved writing it! **

Chapter 11: Finding out

Kagome waited three more days but her period never came. She had been on birth control so this wouldn't happen again but with Sesshomaru being a demon as he was, it must have overwhelmed the pills she took. One day she decided that she was going to see if this kinda thing was really possible.

"Lorene is at school and I will be back soon" Kagome grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked from the stairs. He had just finished up some paperwork for his father.

"I just need to get away from a bit. I'll be home in awhile" she said again but this time she closed the door behind her. The town they had moved to just happened to have the biggest library within 50 miles. If there was anything about demon sperm, it was going to be there.

An hour later, books were stacked high above where Kagome now sat. She was on the verge of hitting her head very hard on the table but knew that would hurt. None of the books were helping her at all and she still had a stack to go. Each on she found described only what happens when another demon is pregnant from their demon mate. Kagome picked up a large leather bond book and began to flip through the pages.

"Hum" Kagome ran her finger down a very promising page.

_When a demon has impregnated a human, the child's gestation period is nearly doubled. Even with the efforts of birth control, demons tend to overpower many of them. The mother could go months without knowing that she is pregnant. The energy of the father must be felt by the child or the child will have a more difficult time accepting him as its father. It is common that the child will have no markings, some of the same markings as the father or have a very distinct feature marking it as half demon._

The rest of the page went on about how the human mother should eat, sleep, exercise, and ever bathe. As Kagome read this she began to cry. The heat of the moment seemed to want to ruin her life. That one wonderful night with Sesshomaru is going to ruin everything with Davis. What they had might have been really great but now she will never know. She had to tell both of then sooner or later that she was pregnant but how she was going to do it was the hard part. The tears fell harder and harder as the thoughts ran through her head a light speed.

Kagome had dried her tears and checked out the book that she had found all her information. As she drove a tear was fall randomly as the thought of breaking the heart of her lover and giving into that which she had been fighting for years now. What if they had been meant to be together all along but she had been the reason that they can never work out.

"I guess I have no choice now" she whispered before walking in the front door. Lorene ran into her and proceeded to jabber on about all that she did that day. Kagome smiled and talked with her about everything. Without even looking at Sesshomaru, they passed by him and up stairs. Kagome was not ready to face him about anything. Lorene was her whole world still but that would have to change soon, whether or not she wanted it. Lorene was delighted to play with her mother and no one else. They colored together and played dolls until dinner was ready.

Most nights Kagome would be to the right of Sesshomaru with Lorene next to her but in vain hope of avoiding conversation; Kagome put Lorene in her spot and sat on the other side of her. No words were spoken, except that of the child chatting away about everything and her parents simply giving her short answers. The plates were taken away and a maid was called to bathe Lorene.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked before she had the chance to leave the table.  
"Oh…nothing. I guess I am just overly tired. I've had a lot on my mind lately"

"You're avoiding me" it was a statement not a question.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome looked at the empty place where her plate was. She couldn't look at him and not blurt out the truth.

"You are not looking at me. In all the years I have known you, you've never been like this unless you had a secret." Sesshomaru stood and circled around Kagome's chair, touching her shoulders.

"I can't tell you…not yet anyways." She was using all her strength to stop her voice from breaking.

"Tell me when it's time. I will be waiting for you" his voice was sad but he walked away from Kagome leaving her to cry into her palms again.

Kagome sat in the dining room all night, thinking. When she got pregnant at 17, her life halted and slowly she lost everything that she held dear. Her mother kicked her out, her boyfriend left her and she was left to raise a baby on her own. She had wanted to go to college and live a free life of partying and fun before she was married. Her life took a dive downward and was just now coming back up. What was she going to do when this new baby came into their lives? Would Sesshomaru be mad that he didn't tell him right away? What about Davis? Thoughts jolted through her mind without stopping and before she knew it, she was balling her eyes out. It may have been the hormones, it may have been the stress but what she did know is that she was not ready for this baby.

When the sun rose the next morning and the servants came to set the table for breakfast, Kagome was slumped over on the table with one hand cradling her stomach and the other under her head as she slept. With a light touch she jumped awake.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's nearly breakfast." The small dark haired woman informed her.

"I must have fallen sleep before I could get to bed."

"The master will be down in five minutes" She knew that Kagome would not want Sesshomaru to see her like this.

"Thank you." Kagome stood and made a bee line for her room. Before she made it to the stairs, Sesshomaru was standing there looking at her.

"You are up early." He said softly and walked to her side. Reaching out to move hair out of her face, Kagome leaned towards his hand without knowing she was doing it. "Did you sleep well" he asked in the same soft tone.

"I slept on the table" the scent coming off of his skin was like alcohol to her system. There was noting she wouldn't say as long as he was near her.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't make it to my bed." Kagome pulled his hand closer to her nose drinking in his scent. As long as he was there with her in his moment all her problems were gone.

"You have today off, why don't you just sleep it away. I'll have some food sent up" Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and walked down the last few stairs. When the warmth of Sesshomaru's skin was gone from hers there was an incurable ache in her womb. Kagome lowered her hand to touch her stomach but removed it quickly as she turned to find Sesshomaru still watching her.

Suddenly it all clicked in Sesshomaru's head. The look on her face when she caught him staring and his eyes flashed down to where her hand had just been. The odd smell and the way she had been trying to avoid him the last few weeks…She was with pup and it was his.

"Kagome…" he started but before he could say anymore he was bolting up the stairs and away from him. "Kagome wait!" He was on her hot on his heels and before she could open her bedroom door he had her arm in his hand.

"Please, let me go" Kagome whimpered as he got closer to her and she drank in his scent again.

"Tell me the truth." Kagome was pressed against her door and Sesshomaru leaned down to eye level "tell me what is happening with you"

"I can't." she was near tears now. The closer he got to her, the harder it was getting for Kagome to restrain herself.

"You can. I know something, just tell me if I am right" Sesshomaru leaned closer, their noses touching. Kagome could feel his hot breath, smell its sweetness and it overwhelmed her at last. With a swift movement Kagome was fused to the larger form above her. Her lips moved against his in a fury of movements. Sesshomaru lifted her small form from the floor into his arms.

"Kagome…stop." Sesshomaru pulled away from her but still held her in his arms. "Please, I can't go on unless you tell me what you are keeping from me."

"I don't know how to tell you" Her eye lids were heavy as she stroked her face and neck lovingly. "I don't know for sure yet" Kagome tried to kiss him again but this time Sesshomaru placed her feet on the floor and stepped back. Before she could speak again Sesshomaru kneeled down and lowered his head to her stomach, nuzzling it softly. With just that action Kagome knew, no words were needed, he knew.

**Sadly this is where I am going to stop this chapter. I will have another posted either tonight or within the next few days. I have pretty much the whole next chapter written in my head. Please REVIEW! The more I get the faster I will write. **


	12. Chapter 12:Choosing Futures

Chapter 12: Choosing Futures

Sesshomaru stood and led Kagome across the hall into his room. He laid her on the bed and crawled up behind her to wrap his arms around her body. Kagome was still in a fog, she let him move her without a word. Now that he knew about her pregnancy, what would happen?

"How long have you known?" Sesshomaru leaned up, his hand supporting his head, whispering in her ear.

"I suspected that I was pregnant when we had the barbeque but at that time I figured it was Davis'. It had been to long for it to be your child. Then he told me how he couldn't have kids. That is when it hit me, it had to be yours." Kagome's voice was hardly above a mutter as she told her story. "I went to the library yesterday to find out if it was really possible that a demon could get a human pregnant." She paused and tears brimmed her eyes again. "No matter what I tried to do, this would have happened." And that was all she said before the tears once again overwhelmed her.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru was confused, wasn't having a baby usually a good thing? Kagome didn't answer him.

There was a small knock on the door and Lorene walked through a moment later. "Mommy, why are you crying?" she asked in her small voice. Kagome opened her eyes to look as her daughter before she turned away to burry her face in Sesshomaru's chest.

"Lorene, go down to breakfast please. Mommy and I will be there in a little while."

"Alright daddy" she smiled and closed the door again.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru stroked her hair and raised her face to look at him. "Stay here. Think about what you want. Just know that I will be there for you every step of the way." He was afraid of what she would say, afraid that she wouldn't want to keep their pup. He kissed her forehead softly and left the room.

Sesshomaru found Lorene chatting with one of her maids but turned to smile her big smile when he walked in. "Hi daddy!"

"Hello darling" he replied taking his spot at the table. "I am sorry you had to see mommy sad like that"

"Why was she so sad?" she asked smartly.

"She is…trying to figure out what the best road to take would be." He knew that she wouldn't understand this fully but she was smart enough to understand it somewhat.

"Will she be okay?"

"Of course she will be okay honey"

"Good." Lorene smiled again and went back to eating her breakfast.

Sesshomaru took Lorene to her school and call his father to arrange some time off of work. Naturally he had to know why.

"Sesshomaru I just need to know why you want to take two weeks off." His father's voice filled his car from his phones speaker.

"It has to do with Kagome"

"Aw of course it does. I have seen neither you nor her in a year. How about I pay you a visit early tomorrow?"

"Father, you don't have to do that." Sesshomaru knew that he would know about Kagome and their pup as soon as he walked through the door.

"I will only give you the time off after I have seen her" his father's voice grew stern and Sesshomaru knew he lost this fight.

"Very well father. We will see you in the morning." He pushed the end button on his phone and the car went silent. Sighing heavily, he pulled in the driveway and prepared himself to prepare Kagome for his father.

Kagome had not moved from where Sesshomaru had left her. Her eyes had cried all of their tears and now she stroked her stomach and dreamed of the child that would come for her. Would it be a girl or a boy? Would it be healthy and happy? Would Sesshomaru stay with her and take care of the baby? Each question had no answer and it was making it harder for Kagome to make her choice. Would she keep this baby or would she give it up for adoption. Was she ready for another child?

She was nearly sleep when Sesshomaru came back home. When he entered his room, Kagome looked at him with heavy eyes. "Have you gotten any rest?" Sesshomaru asked sitting the edge of the bed leaning over Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes.

"My father is going to be here in the morning. I asked for extended time off and he will only give it to me if he sees you first." Kagome didn't open her eyes but made a small sound of acknowledgement. Kagome started thinking again but this time it was a happier type of thought. He was going to stay with her, take care of her through her swollen ankles and morning sickness. A small smile turned up the corners of Kagome's lips. Sesshomaru noticed the different and stroked her cheek; his other hand went to rest on her stomach.

"Rest now, we have a big day tomorrow." He crawled behind her and cradled her small form, his hand resting over hers. A sense of calm laid over the room as Kagome fell into a gentle, peaceful sleep.

When Kagome woke at last, the last rays of sun were setting behind the trees.

"I can't believe I slept all day." She muttered to herself. As if called Lorene came running into the room. "Hello there little girl" she hugged her daughter holding her close for a moment. "Where is daddy?"

"He is in the office, talking on the phone." She looked up at her mother with curious eyes. "Are happy now mommy"

"I am very happy now, dear."

"That is good. I don't like you being sad." Lorene kissed her mothers cheek and Kagome smiled.

"What would you say if I told you that you might have a brother or sister?"

"I would be very happy! Would I be able to play with him?" she jumped off the bed to run around the room.

"Or her" Kagome laughed at her daughter behavior. "When the baby got older you could."

"I would love a brother." Lorene jumped into her mother's arms again as Sesshomaru walked in. "I might have a brother daddy!" Lorene called to Sesshomaru in a happy squeal.

"Is that so?" he laughed at her excitement. Kagome looked at him with a wary glance.

"Yeah, I can't wait till I can play with him." Lorene stood to jump on the bed and jabbered on more about how she wanted her brother.

"Don't jump on the bed dear" Sesshomaru pulled Lorene into her lap "Dinner is ready; we will be down in a moment." Lorene kissed both her parents and ran out the door. "So have you decided?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"I will never take the life of a child but I still don't know if I am ready to do this again. The first time I was alone, doing everything by myself"

Kagome stood but as soon as she was upright, a sick dizziness took over causing her to stumbled backwards… Sesshomaru's hand shot out to catch her before she fell.

"You are going to need to be more careful." Sesshomaru cradled her in his arms before putting her down slowly. He allowed her to walk but was right behind her. "The child inside of you will need special treatment or it will take what it needs from you." Kagome didn't know what to say to this.

"What if I can't?"

"I will be there it get you everything." They stopped outside the dinning room. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. He stroked her cheeks and leaned down to kiss Kagome saying first. "You will never be alone." they shared a simple kiss before joining Lorene.

Kagome had eaten then went back to sleep until early the next morning. Sesshomaru came into her room with a tray full of food. When he set the tray in front of her, Kagome stared in shock at what was there, food that she had never eaten let alone seen.

"What the hell is all of this?" Kagome looked from the tray to Sesshomaru and back.

"Nutrients that the pup will need to grow strong." He laughed lightly at the face that Kagome gave him.

"Can't I just take some pills that have the same stuff?" she reached for what she thought was orange juice but as soon as she took a sip she nearly gagged. "What is that?"

"I puréed drink made up of different types of things. It's good for the pup"

"Okay I am starting to hate this. I really want a bowl of cereal"

"You will be able to as soon as the pup starts to grow more."

"You keep saying pup…what does that mean?" Kagome poked at the oatmeal looking stuff on her tray.

"Well I am a dog demon so naturally any child coming from me would be part dog demon, hence the pup." He explained softly as he watched her.

"I didn't think about it that way." She picked up one of the odd crackers and nibbling in the edge.

"My father will be here in just an hour. So eat up and get ready."

"Will he be able to tell that I'm…" Kagome looked down at her abdomen.

"He will be able to sense that you are with child…yes" he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Kagome was waiting in the dinning room when Inu no Taisho's car pulled into the drive way. Sesshomaru was standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't be scared. He will sense that."

"I can't help it." Kagome balled and released her fists, trying to keep calm. The front door opened and Kagome rose to follow Sesshomaru to the front hall. Inu no Taisho stood there in all his powerful glory. He stood in his designer suit hands in his pockets, his long white hair tied back at the base of his neck and the most peculiar expression on his face.

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to his father and back. The room was deadly quiet for a long moment. Kagome choose to speak first.

"Hello Inu no Taisho, it's been to long" she smiled kindly stepping towards him. His eyes didn't move from his son for another minute.

"Yes Kagome, it has been to long. How have you been?" he smiled at the small girl knowingly.

"Well I think you know the answer to that question." Kagome said shyly wrapping her hands around her middle.

"So now I know why you want the time off Sesshomaru" His father gave him a smug look "You may have the time you requested. But I will stay for the remainder of the day, perhaps take this lovely lady shopping"

Kagome smiled again and looked up at Sesshomaru "I would like that very much. I will have to go get Lorene ready" Kagome gave both men a kind smile and left them to talk.

"What happened Sesshomaru? I thought you two weren't like that" His father went to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"She was dating another man, I drank to much one night and we got carried away." Sesshomaru pored himself a scotch and drank it down quickly.

"That would have to have been months ago for her to know now." He watched his son with interest. "Are you ready for this child? Raising a half demon is nothing like raising the human child"

"We will figure it out, Kagome and I, we will do it together." Sesshomaru kept his cool but his father knew that the task laid before his oldest son was troubling him.

"I will always be here to help you, just a call away." He patted his son on the back.

"We're ready to go" Kagome and Lorene stood that the door waiting for the two men.

"This is my family now. They are all I want, all I ever wanted." Sesshomaru said quietly to his father before turning to the door. "Let's go"

**Well I know this took just about a day longer to do but I got super busy yesterday and** **couldn't finish it. But now it is done now. I really hope you like it. I tried to make it a little longer and I will try to make the rest as long as I can make them. Thank you all for reviewing even if you don't have much to say. I will try and update soon. **


	13. Chapter 13: A father’s influence

It was hours before Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived home again. Each arm was laden with bags from half a dozen different stores.

"I think that we went over board on this" Kagome stated as she looked at all the bags around her room and that was not even it. There was more in the nursery

"You will need it all" Inu no Taisho stood in her doorway, arms crossed and a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" she blushed slightly as he came farther into the room, closing the door behind him.

"That is quite alright. What feelings do you have for my son?" he asked in his demanding but soft voice. He was very blunt about what he wanted to know and one way or another he was going to get the answers.

"I care for him very much. I have a deep respect for him and everything he has given me." Kagome spoke the words she always did when someone asked her that question. It was a hollow answer containing no real depth of how she really felt.

"Do you love him? As a lover, a friend and a father?" he knew all the questions to ask to shake Kagome to the core.

"I-I don't know…" Kagome was near tears because she did love Sesshomaru is every way but she had not yet found it within herself to speak it outloud.

"You must feel something. You are keeping his child" his tone of voice didn't change as his questions got deeper. "Look deep in your heart, to that place that urns for love, for the warmth of a lover in bed, and a mate for life." He gave her one more meaningful look before leaving the room.

Inu no Taisho went from Kagome's room to Sesshomaru's office, where he was working. He had an plan to get these two together and it had to work for his grandpups sake.

"What do you require father?" Sesshomaru didn't look up from his work when he heard his father enter.

"You know what I am here to talk about"

"I am sure I don't father" This time Sesshomaru put down his pen and looked at the man in front of him. Inu no Taisho folded his hands in his lap looking at his oldest son.

"You know i just want you to be happy." he started

"Yes" Sesshomaru answered shortly.

"Does she know who you really are? Behind that blasted ring you choose to wear"

"I wouldn't keep that from her" Sesshomaru sat back in his chair waiting for the climax of this conversation

"Have you two talked about the possibility of mating?" Sesshomaru looked back at his father with a confused look.

"She wouldn't be ready for that. She is carrying a demon child and that is stress enough by her" Sesshomaru argued for Kagome's well being. He knew what was best for her.

"There is lies more reason to mate her. She will not have the strength to carry a demon child unless you mate her" Inu no Taisho leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees.

"This is not up to me. She is with another man and he has yet to know of her pregnancy" at this Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped in defeat as he thought of the man that stole Kagome's heart.

"Talk to her tonight. See what she wants. You need to explain what will happen if the pup does not get the energy it needs." Inu no Taisho stood and buttoned his jacket.

"I am aware of what will happen" Sesshomaru stood after his father and hung his head slightly. "I will be there to help her as long as she wants me"

"I am leaving now. I enjoyed this visit and remember if you need me at all, I am just a call away"

"Thank you father" and then he was gone.

A servant brought Kagome up another horrid selection of food, which she ate for the health of her pup and she prepared herself for bed. She was brushing her teeth when Sesshomaru entered her room.

"Kagome, how are you feeling tonight?" he asked leaning on her bed post. He waited a minute while she rinsed her mouth

"Strange, all day I have had the feeling, this urge but I don't know what it is leading me to" She watched Sesshomaru from the bathroom door.

"You will have a lot of feeling like that some will be so strong, you will have no choice but to act upon them"

"Can't wait for that" Kagome muttered to her self as she walked to bed. Kagome sat with her back to Sesshomaru and facing the window. Slowly Sesshomaru crawled on the bed to kneel behind her small body. He moved her hand to one side the expose her long neck.

"Nor can I" gently he laid kissed from her ear to the silk nightgown she wore.

"That feels wonderfully" she arched her neck farther to the side to allow his lips to roam. Sesshomaru softly planted open mouthed kisses on her neck, shoulders and back. Kagome bit her lip gently at the feelings that shot from his kisses straight to her heated core. His large hand snaked around her back to rest above her womb and the other went to cradle her breast, kneading it softly. A soft moan sounded from deep in her throat. Kagome could feel his smirk on her skin.

"You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear "your neck" he kissed down her neck "your back" soft kisses showered her back "Your arms" he turned her body slightly to kiss down the right arm. "Your breasts" gently Sesshomaru pulled the silk gown down to expose her pert mounds. Like a hungry child he latched on to her pink nipple and sucked greedily while his other hand pinched its twin in time with his mouth. Kagome arched her back and whimpered at the fire that was growing between her legs. Sesshomaru laid Kagome under him and hovered over her "Your belly" lowering his head, Sesshomaru licked his way to her belly button before sucking on the skin just above her panties. Another moan escaped Kagome's lips. "Your sex" a finger stroked her dripping core with pressure enough to drive her crazy. "Are all so beautiful"

Just as Sesshomaru was pulling Kagome's panties off with his teeth, nuzzling his nose in the sweet smell of her core, there was a soft ring of a cell phone. Kagome's head popped up from the bed to look at Sesshomaru then to her phone.

"Don't answer that" Sesshomaru muttered putting pressure on her sex again.

"I have to…it's Davis" she gasped out grabbing her phone. "Hello?" she answered slightly breathless.

"Kagome is this a bad time?" he asked from the other side.

"Yes" Sesshomaru muttered to himself but still he continued. His kisses came back up her belly and showered around her breasts. Kagome's body squirmed under his touch but she had to keep her voice even.

"I was just about to go to bed." She didn't lie; she was going to bed before Sesshomaru's glorification of her body started.

"Oh I won't bug you to long then. I just wanted to asked you to dinner tomorrow night"

"I would love that" she couldn't sound excited "I have something I need to talk to you about anyways." She never wanted to hurt him like this but her pup was important.

"So do I. I'll pick you up around 7 then" his voice dropped and the line went dead.

"I can't believe I am going to hurt him" Kagome still felt the extreme need for Sesshomaru but now a small sense of guilt seeped into her. Sesshomaru took the small black phone from Kagome's hand and threw it across the room.

"You are mine now" His large frame towered over her pressing his enlarged sex against her hot core. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning at the contact. With quick movements Sesshomaru removed his shirt and unfastened the top of his jeans.

"Please" Kagome pleaded with him as the fire started consuming her.

With much haste Sesshomaru pulled off his pants and released his rock hard cock. Before he mounted her Sesshomaru leaned down and place feather light kisses to her belly where his pup lay below. In a swift movement Kagome was flipped on her belly and told to get on her hands and knees.

"I will take you like a Alfa takes his bitch" with that he entered her quickly. His long swift strokes hit just the right place to make her legs shake and her knees buckle.

"Oh god yes" Kagome shouted, gripping her blankets in a state of pure pleasure. Her moans grew louder as Sesshomaru's strokes grew harder and a hand went to her engorged clit, pinching and pulling at the bundle of nerves. Sesshomaru felt his balls tightening and ready to explode. His fangs lengthened, despite the concealing ring he wore, and prepared to mate the female under him but he hadn't spoken to her about mating yet and she hadn't talked to the other man yet. Deciding he was going to wait to mate, Sesshomaru dug is nails into Kagome's hips as he rode her hot body to completion, he came seconds after she did. Sesshomaru pulled out of her and fell to the bed, pulling Kagome close to him.

"Wow" she smiled at him, her face red.

"Glad I could please." He pulled her in for a deep kiss. When they parted Kagome's eyes started to droop. "Good night my love" he said softly, pulling the covers over them both.

"Good night" she muttered cuddling closer to the warm body of Sesshomaru. Just before they fell asleep, Inu no Taisho's words crept back into their minds.

**So I hope you like this chapter. I worked pretty hard to have it up in just a day. But next chapter will hold more…well I guess you will just have to find out. I will try my hardest to get it up in a day or to. I love when you guys review. A lot of them usually end up in the next chapter if they fit with the story. I love getting feedback. Thanks for reading!!**


	14. Chapter 14:Fighting For The Girl

**I have been wanting to write for weeks now but my laptop decided it wanted to stop allowing me to log on, so I might lose everything on there and then my home deck top wouldn't turn on….then my moms laptop doesn't have MS word so I can't type on that one. I have just been SOL for the last month or so. But now I got my desk top to turn on so I am gonna make the most of this while I have one working computer! **

**I am gonna try to make this chapter longer then most of the others just to say sorry for the wait! I really hope you love it!! **

Chapter 14: Fighting for the Girl

Kagome awoke the next morning with a most beautiful ache through out her body. Without waking the warm body next to her, Kagome looked up at the soft peaceful face of Sesshomaru. Never in her life had such a peaceful feeling fill her to the brim and made her want to cry. Was this what happiness should feel like? She was happy with Davis but this was bliss. Without words, without movement they were perfect and this was slightly scary to her. As all sleepy feelings began to leave her person, the task that lay a head of her today began to rear its ugly head.

Sesshomaru knew Kagome was awake but he lay still and allowed her to think. Never in his extended lifetime had he felt something this strong. He felt, if he moved, left her side half of him would go missing. He knew love in this moment like he never had before. His pup was growing inside of this wonderful woman and he had another wonderful daughter who was growing up into a beautiful young lady. What could get better? He smiled slightly and felt Kagome move next to him.

"Good morning dear" Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Kagome's worried face looking back at him "What's wrong?"

"I have to break a mans heart tonight" she said softly hugging her knees to her bare chest. "I don't know what is going to happen. I don't want to hurt him that badly" Kagome stood and walked to the mirror at the far end of the room. As she looked at herself, she felt a slight nudge that made her gasp. Sesshomaru rose and came up behind her.

"What did you feel?"

"I felt movement. It's too early for that though" Kagome softly pressed her finger tips on her stomach and felt it again.

"Not for a demon child. They are known to move from a week after conception." Sesshomaru softly kisses her neck. "You should get dressed. Our lovely daughter will be in here any minute now." He lifted her head gently and kissed her lips. "Or you could just stay naked and willing all the time"

"Oh how I wish I could" Kagome's head was going into a fog when she felt Sesshomaru's all too willing sex pulsing against her backside. "But I am going to take a quick shower and get ready for the day." She kissed him one last time and gracefully walked away.

The day passed before Kagome had a grasp on how she would tell him. It was just before 7 when Davis knocked on the door. Kagome stood alone in the front room taking one last deep breath as she opened the door putting on a smile.

"Hello" he pulled her into a hug before smiling at her. "You look glowing tonight. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go" Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru at the top of the stairs watching her. They exchanged a look before the door closed.

There was no talk in to car on the way to the restaurant. Soft music played in the background to save from complete silence. He helped her out of the car and led her inside. The dining room was nearly empty, with just three or four couples dispersed throughout the room.

"I don't think I have ever seen this place so empty." Kagome noted when they were seated.

"I like it this way; you get your food faster." He joked lightly

"Davis" Kagome started but was stopped before she could start.

"I asked you hear tonight to ask you for something very important." He had a look in his eyes that made Kagome fear the words that were to come for him mouth next.

"Can I please talk first?" Kagome asked pleading with him

"I really wish you would let me speak"

"This…thing I need to say will affect whatever you have to say. So please…just let me say it"

Davis looked blankly at Kagome but nodded and allowed her to talk.

"I don't know exactly how to tell you this. Sometime ago when you and I had just started seeing each other, Sesshomaru was upset and decided that alcohol would help him. He came home hours later piss drunk and things happened." She had been avoiding eye contact as she spoke but now she looked into his eyes and saw sheer disbelief. He couldn't speak so she continued. "We had sex that night and the next morning I thought about you and how I would tell you about this. The moment came to tell you and I found it was easy to lie to you and tell you nothing ever happened between me and Sesshomaru."

"Why…" he tried to say one word but Kagome stopped him again.

"This is the last part, the biggest one." She looked up again with tears in her eyes "I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's child." Kagome stopped then and waited for something from the man across from her but nothing came. He simply looked at her, stood up, threw a few bills on the table and left. "Davis please wait!" Kagome stood and ran after him.

"Please don't just walk away from me" she grabbed his arm but he ripped it out of his grasp and kept walking. "I didn't have to tell you till much later but I needed to tell you now."

"I am going home. You can call that fucker you live with to pick you up"

"Stop, please just stop and…"

"I don't want to talk, I don't want to see you again I just want you to go away" As he turned a small white box hit the ground. His car revved and sped away as the rain started. Kagome reached down to grab the box and tears rolled heavily down her cheeks when she opened the box and saw a small golden key and a neatly folded note.

'_use this key when you want me, use this key when you cry but most of all use this key to make a home with me' _There was an address written at the bottom of the note. Kagome closed the note and the box tucking it into her purse. The pain came in sharp waves and soon her knees gave out under her. She hugged her chest and cried into the rain. She didn't know how long she was there before someone from the restaurant saw her in the rain and ushered her inside.

Sesshomaru was there within minutes of the call. Kagome was numb inside and it showed when Sesshomaru had to carry her to the car and to her bed.

"Kagome, baby, please talk to me" Sesshomaru begged Kagome softly.

"He was so hurt" she muttered softly staring blanking at the far wall of her bedroom.

"it had to be done Kagome. You could not have this child and be with another man."

Kagome didn't say anymore to him. She closed her eyes and turned away. "You need to change your clothes to avoid getting sick."

"I don't care right now" Kagome jerked away from his touch. "Just leave me alone tonight"

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to look straight at him. "Listen to me. I know you are hurting and I know this is not what you would have chosen for yourself but right now you must hold your head high. You must walk the road that had been laid before you. There will be bumps along the way but we are in this together and if you turn away from me now we will not be able to make this work" Kagome simply looked at him as he told her all of this. "Fine, I will leave you alone." He released her from his grasp and walked out of the room.

"I can't handle this right now." Kagome whimpered and dragged herself to the bathroom to change from her wet clothes.

The next two days passed without anything from Kagome. Lorene even noticed that her mother was missing.

"Daddy, why is mommy so sad?" Lorene was nearing the age of 5 and she was smarted then her age.

"Mommy had to do something she didn't want to do so that your brother or sister could be healthy" Sesshomaru didn't know how else to tell a 4 year old that her mother had to break up with a guy to be with another for the sake of their demon child.

"Why did she have to do that?"

"Don't worry about that. How about you go and sit with her. Go make her smile." Lorene smiled up at him and ran down the hall to her mother's room. Just as the door closed there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru answered to see Davis standing there in the same clothes he was in two days ago.

"You shouldn't be here" Sesshomaru didn't bother with pleasantries.

"I want to talk to Kagome" he tried to get past the larger man but Sesshomaru blocked his path.

"It is bad enough that she has hardly been eating for the past two days but more stress is not going to be good for her baby."

"You mean your baby?" He spit back bitterly.

"True it is my child she is carrying but it was not my intention to impregnate her. It simply happened. She had a chance to turn her back on bearing my child but she chooses to carry through with her pregnancy. If you are going to come in my house and insult me for what she has chosen, I will have to have you thrown off of my property"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Fuck right I am. I have fought bigger bustards then you and I will not hold back on your puny ass." Sesshomaru raised his voice and stood towering above Davis.

"I will not be scared away by you. I intend to fight you every step of the way until she tells me to my face that she doesn't want me anymore."

"I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by" Sesshomaru went to close the door but Davis stopped him before he did.

"I bought a house that should have been for her, Lorene, my self and my son. You are the one who messed everything up." And then he was gone.

"Lorene, it's time for your lesson" Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's bedroom and ushered out the child. "He bought a house. Did you know that?"

"Yes I did. He was going to give me the key last night before I told him." Kagome looked up at him for just a moment. "How did you know?"

"He was just here."

"And you didn't tell me?" Kagome rose angrily stomping over to him.

"You have hardly eaten in days and that is not what the child you are carrying needs. He needs to be constantly nourished or you will lose him." Sesshomaru softened his voice and laid a hand over her womb. "I couldn't live if you lost our child. Losing a demon child is nothing like losing a normal child. If a human, who is carrying a demon seed loses the fetus her life is almost always lost in the process"

Kagome's eyes filled with fear at his words.

"I am sorry" Kagome leaned into his arms and cried softly. "I'm scared"

"I will never leave you" Sesshomaru stroked her hair and calmed her down. "I love you"

**I relized that this is a really busy chapter but i hope that it fits pretty well. Thank you so much for reading!! I loved writing this chapter and I am going to love writing the duels between Sesshy and the other guy. . Please review and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! I love you all for loving my writing so much! Thanks bunches. **


	15. Chapter 15: The states

**Looking though my notes the other night, I realized that this story had taken a turn away from what I wanted it to be. But now that I have it up and you have all read it I will try my best to make it fun. Thanks for sticking with me through the madness. **

Chapter 15: The states

Sesshomaru had gone out for the day with Lorene. Kagome had gone to her job despite Sesshomaru's instance that she stay home and care for herself.

"Am I going to give birth any time soon?" she asked crossing her arms angrily

"No, you will know when that happened."

"Then I see no reason why you are making me sit around here everyday and do nothing. It can't be healthy for the pup or me to not get any exercise" Kagome fought her point and Sesshomaru sighed, giving in to her.

"Fine but make sure you don't over do it. If you feel faint or weak at all I want you to call me. I can be there in just a few minutes"

"Fine" Kagome agreed sourly and left the room.

Kagome's day at work was not like it she would have like it to be. Each one of the people she called friends were distant and didn't even really speak to her. She went about her work alone only being talked to when they needed something.

"What's up with you guys today?" Kagome asked when they took their lunch break.

"You have been gone for two weeks without one call."

"I…I have been really sick" She couldn't tell them she was pregnant not when she wouldn't show till much later.

"We figured as much" One of the woman snapped at her.

"I'm back now and I don't plan to go anywhere for a long time. I would like you to forget everything from the last few weeks."

A small smile cracked over her coworkers face and Kagome knew she was forgiven. They sat down together and pulled out lunches. Kagome started to get use to the meals that Sesshomaru was making her eat but when her friends got a look at the odd crackers and the strange paste that Kagome was starting to like.

"What the hell is that?" One picked up a cracker and sniffed it before throwing it back.

Kagome stalled a second as she pulled out an apple, one of the few normal foods she could eat. "It's good for me, after being sick for so long." She lied and they made another face at the food.

"That's really weird" they just started to eat when there was a tinkling at the front door, letting them know someone was in the store.

"I'll get it" Kagome entered the front room and stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing here?" Davis was standing in the middle of the door looking at her with shocked eyes

"You came back to work at last. I have been here everyday looking for you. I knew going to the house would do no good because he would just stop me." He stepped forward to hold her tightly. "I've missed you Kagome"

"Lorene" The little girl looked up at him. "What do you want to do today?"

"I wanna go to the fair" She jumped up and down at the thought "To see the animals and rides."

"Alright then. That is what we will do" Sesshomaru picked her up and put her on his shoulders. He took his daughter to the street fair and he had never seen a little girl who had been happier. She got her face painted into a cat, munched down a big bag of cotton candy; Sesshomaru made a face at the sugary treat, and rode the few kiddy rides that were there before she started dragging her feet.

"Come here my dear" she lifted her into his arms and she laid her head on her shoulder until they got back to the car.

Sesshomaru carried the sleeping girl into the house where Kagome waited for them.

"How was work?" He asked with an edge on his voice.

"Great, they were glad to have me back. Did she have fun at the fair?" Kagome knew that he wouldn't hand Lorene off to her so she just followed them up the stairs.

"She had a lot of fun. I did as well."

"I know she has been talking about going to the fair since I said something about it a week ago." Kagome fetched some bed clothes for her daughter and began to change her slowly as not to wake her up. Once she was ready for bed, both Kagome and Sesshomaru left her to sleep.

"How was work really? No faint headedness or pain?" Sesshomaru turned her to face him but she wouldn't look into his eyes. "What's wrong?" He knew that look and she was not telling him the whole truth.

"Davis came to my work today." Kagome started to walk away but Sesshomaru followed her to her room, they stopped outside the door "I didn't know what to say to him. He did most the talking, I just listened"

"That is so low."

"He loved me and I just left him with no more then an 'I'm sorry' you don't know how much that hurts."

"I might not know but you told him that you were pregnant…"

"But he stills wants me Sesshomaru. Not many men would do that"

"I WANT YOU KAGOME. DAMN IT" Sesshomaru roared into the empty hallway.

"You never wanted me before Sesshomaru. You waited until I was falling for another guy to even tell me you cared."

"You have been so blind Kagome." He got up close to her face "I have known you for years and I have loved you every moment." He lowered his voice but he was still expressing how angry it really was. "You didn't want me, you never did. I hoped that this…baby would change that but if you want him so badly, I can arrange to have the pregnancy terminated and you can leave and never think of me again." He walked away then, not to his room but down the stairs and out the front door.

Kagome stood there for a long time until Lorene opened her door and looked up at her mother. "Mommy, why are you crying?" She didn't answer the child. Lorene tugged on the fabric at the end of Kagome's shirt. Like she was pulling with more force, Kagome fell to her knees in front of her daughter. "Mommy, what's wrong?" she raised a hand and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Don't cry" she cooed in her little voice. Kagome closed her eyes and clutched her daughter to her chest. "Why were you and daddy yelling?"

"I'm sorry we woke you. Go wash your face off and go back to bed." Kagome said in a dead sort of voice, letting go of Lorene.

"Okay mommy" she kissed her mother's cheek and went to her room.

Sesshomaru left the house angrily, nearly breaking the door on the way out. Part of him couldn't believe that he said the things he did, about killing his child but the other parts told him that he was completely justified in every word. He had hurt her with his words and now he was out to find the one person that was the start of his troubles. It didn't take Sesshomaru to find where Davis lived. He pounded on the front door until someone answered. Davis stood, shocked at seeing Sesshomaru at his door step.

"Outside. Now" He spoke through his teeth and, purely from fear, Davis followed.

"Why have you come here? Haven't you taken enough from me already?" The smaller man spat.

"No, I have taken nothing from you. Kagome made the choice from her own free will and choose her pregnancy."  
"No doubt with you behind her pushing her to your choice" Davis paced now. He knew that he was not strong enough to take Sesshomaru on but he would sure try.

"I did not influence her choice. I let her decide on her own the way I am forcing her to do again tonight. I have given her a way out and it is up to her to take it or not" He was still angry and he still wanted to kill the man but he knew doing so would not solve his problem.

"'A way out'? What do you mean 'a way out'? Are you just going to hand her over? Have me raise your child."

"Never would I allow that" his upper lip rose over his teeth "I would take myself and the child out of her life." Sesshomaru's voice was low with sadness now.

Davis stopped in his tracks and listened to his words. "You would kill your own child?"

"If that is the path she was to choose, I would help her do so." His head hung low and Davis could see that pain that covered his face now.

"Would you let me talk to her...alone?"

"You could do no more damage" his voice was like venom dripping from his words.

"Give me half an hour with her before you come back" he reasoned with Sesshomaru. "I need to get my neighbor to watch Billy" he said as a side note to himself. Sesshomaru waked away at that point. He would see how far his car would take him in half an hour.

Kagome heard the front door open again and heavy footsteps up the stairs. A pair of arms swooped her up and held her close.

"Kagome" Davis muttered into her hair. Kagome's eyes were still frozen open. The terror of the words had hit her at last. He would kill his pup because she had fallen for another man. This was her baby, her life now. "Please say something" he held her at arms length and she blinked at him. "Sesshomaru has been to see me" just the mention on his name brought back the tears. "He said that he has given you a choice that is not right"

"No" She croaked

"I don't want you to choose Kagome. I know why you broke up with me and honestly if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing. Choosing life or death for your child is something no mother should have to do." Kagome looked at him for the first time, actually seeing him. "I am set to go back to the states with Billy. It is not a choice I made lightly but I think I need a fresh start somewhere else. I decided for sure when Sesshomaru came to see me tonight, the pain on his face was something I couldn't even bear to watch. I loved you from the start. That first day when you were giggling and flirting on the door step with me but now I leave you in the arms of someone that I know loves you even more, if that is even possible."

"I love you" Kagome breathed but it was more of a relief breath. "I will miss you" she reached up and touched his face one last time and he pulled her up and took her to bed. One last kiss to her temple and Davis walked to the front door just as Sesshomaru entered.

"I am leaving…headed for the states." Sesshomaru could hear the sadness that was behind those words. "Take care of her always and we will part as friends." He held his hand out to shake Sesshomaru's and he took it, shaking it

"If you ever need help, just call" Sesshomaru said shortly and moved aside to allow Davis to pass him.

"Thank you"

Sesshomaru went upstairs and cracked Kagome's door enough to see her. There was no happiness in this moment. She had just lost someone she loved and there was no getting over that over night. He would win her back slowly, even if it took months to do so. He was sure he still loved her but he had to make her love him again.

**Well I know that it was not the longest of the long chapters but I did it in just over two hours when my usual time for a chapter is almost a full night. I will post every chance I get but until then review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16:and the truth is

Chapter 16: And the truth is…

Sesshomaru kept his distance for the next week, only seeing Kagome during meals and before she went to bed. Sesshomaru would lay a hand on her stomach and kiss her forehead wordlessly and walk away again. Kagome rarely spoke to him and Lorene was starting to notice it.

"Daddy, is mommy mad at you?"

"Why do you ask that my angel?" Sesshomaru was taking Lorene to her preschool that morning. Kagome usually took her but before he could get a word in she had left. She didn't have work that day so he didn't know where she went.

"Mommy doesn't talk to you anymore. She always talked to you before" for a 5 year old she was the most brilliant person in her class.

"Mommy is just sad. Daddy is working on fixing it."

"I hope you do. I want you, me and mommy to go to the beach when it is sunny" Lorene bounced in her seat at the idea.

"We will go to the beach as soon as it is sunny enough outside to do that. Now crawl up here and give me a kiss." They were parked outside the school. Lorene undid her seat belt and climbed up and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek and hugged his neck tightly.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you Lorene. I will be picking you up after school" He watched the little girl run up to the school doors, turn and wave to him.

Sesshomaru drove home slowly. He wanted Kagome to know that she could be alone without him being there to remind her of what she had to give up to keep their baby. She had spent a lot of alone time in her room and Sesshomaru could hear her crying most of the time. It broke his heart that she was un happy but right now he was the last person she wanted to see.

Kagome waited at the door for him to get home. She had been avoiding him all week and ignoring the pain in her body that was screaming for his touch. That day it got worse, bad enough that she screamed in agony as soon as she was Sesshomaru was gone from the house. She heard his car pull up into the drive and slowly walk into the house.

"Kagome" He said to her in a small voice but began to pass her.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome almost whined and he whipped around to face her.

"What's wrong?" his hand was on her stomach and the other on her face. The pain in her body went away as soon as he touched her.

"He wants you." She breathed for the first time in a week. Her pain was gone and she could think clearly.

"But you don't." Sesshomaru began to pull away but Kagome gripped his arms, keeping him close.

"I have been in pain…every day" Her voice was stressed as if she were trying to convince him that she had been hurting.

"You didn't tell me" He fell to his knees, pulling up her shirt slightly, Sesshomaru nuzzled her belly.

"I was upset and angry at you and at Davis. I started to get this sharp pain. I though it was just a heartache but it got worse the longer you weren't around and I knew that the child was crying out for your energy" Kagome stood still, her arms hanging limply at her side.

"You will both be okay" he said loud enough for her to hear. One small kiss to her womb and Sesshomaru stood, not looking at her. "You should eat" and he walked away from her again.

"I know you didn't mean the things you said." Kagome called out to him.

"But you're wrong." He turned slowly towards her. "I meant every word that was said" and he walked away again. Kagome followed him into his study, slamming the door open.

"I can't believe you would have been willing to kill…" She couldn't finish before Sesshomaru stopped her in a calm but stern voice.

"You will never understand how much it killed me to tell you that. But yes Kagome I was willing to kill the only child I have ever had because you were in love with another man. I let you choose before and this is what you decided" He stood up and his voice rose as he spoke until he was nearly shouting. "And when I allowed you to choose again I told you I would willing forfeit our child so you could leave" his fist slammed down in the desk. "And I never lie to you. I never have. Tell me why I would have started then." He looked at her before sitting down again and turning the chair away.

"What made you think that I was going back on my word? I never told you that I was going back to him"

"You didn't need to. It was how you talked about him; how I saw you looked at him. I have listened to you cry every night for a week because he is gone. Now tell me that you didn't change your mind."

He didn't look at her when he spoke. He pulled off his ring and set it on the desk behind him. He wanted to hear her with out seeing her, her breath, her angry racing heart and her movements.

"Do you remember a few years when I came storming into your room at 3 in the morning and told you we couldn't feel like that towards each other?"

"Yes" was his short answer.

"I was fooling myself into that. It took me hours to convince myself that I shouldn't love you, that I couldn't because someone like you couldn't love me. Someone like you shouldn't love me like you did."

Kagome didn't move any closer to him. But she did hear him speak before she finished.

"foolish" he whispered.

"That first night that Davis and I had sex, all I could think was 'this will kill Sesshomaru. But I got home and put on some happy face to make you think that I had the time of my life. When you came home drunk and I gave into you. I didn't fight you because it was all I have wanted for years but I couldn't admit it to myself. No one every wanted me, my own mother didn't want me. My self esteem kept going down every time someone told me they didn't want me anymore. It was topped off with Lorene's father leaving. You came into my life when I didn't want to live and you gave me something to live for besides my daughter." Kagome walked around the deck and stood directly in front of him. "I fell for Davis because he seemed like the kind of person that should love me. He was imperfect and human." She looked at his marking as she spoke again. "And I fell in to deep with no way to pull myself out. When I found out I was pregnant, I found my way out. I found you and for the first time I wanted you to love me" she sat across Sesshomaru's lap, stroking the stripes on his face. "I cried because I was hurting without you and I knew that you were angry with me."

"I was never angry with you" He spoke for the first time "I was giving you time to be alone, to adjust to being without him"

"I never wanted to be without you" she reached up and turned his heard towards her and whispered. "Kiss me" and that's what he did, deeply, passionately, and lovingly. He pulled away from her. Kagome's face was flushed deep red and her every had an all too familiar clouded look.

"We shouldn't Kagome." He mad to stand up but she attacked his lips again.

"Well if you don't want to" Kagome pouted and started to walk away but as she went she pulled off her shirt. A few more steps forward and off went her pants. Sesshomaru growled at her from his chair. Just as she got to the door she reached behind and unsnapped her bra and threw to back to him.

"Fine" Sesshomaru and his demon speed caught her before she could blink. "you asked for it."

"Be gentle, remember the pup."

"He will be fine." Sesshomaru bent to whisper in her ear "No matter how hard I work you." Kagome looked into his eyes and gasped slightly when she saw the ring of lust red circling his eyes.

"Work me as hard as you want baby" Kagome was clad in just her underpants but she moaned as his erect cock pushed against her aching core. "And I'll work you"

Sesshomaru cleared off his desk of what little was on there and sat her on the dark wood. Kagome quickly stripped Sesshomaru of his shirt and started working on his pants. Sesshomaru's lips latched on her to neck leaving a deep red hicky there. Kagome tried to keep her head as long a possible but she was quickly losing to Sesshomaru's touches. His pants were on the floor and before Kagome could wrap her slender fingers around his member, Sesshomaru used his speed he pulled her to the floor and turned her over on her hands and knees entering her swiftly. Kagome dig her nails into the hard wood, leaving marks there. Each time he thrust forward Kagome could feel him filling every part of her. Every need that she had been denying, every dream that she held of him was being filled in that very moment. It may have been quick and dirty but after weeks of fighting and pain, it was enough for her and enough for him. Sesshomaru pulled back Kagome's hair, exposing her long neck and before he could stop it, Sesshomaru sank his extended fangs into her neck right between her shoulders. Kagome screamed in completion and Sesshomaru thurt his hips in farther depositing his seed within her as he made her his mate for life.

When Kagome woke just an hour later she knew something was wrong. She felt woozy and that Sesshomaru was not next to her. She sat up from the cold hard wood floor and saw him drinking in a chair with a very troubled look about him.

"What's wrong?" she could think of nothing that went wrong unless it was something she did.

"I wanted to wait to ask you if this was something that you wanted…but I just got so carried away and my demon couldn't hold back from marking you any longer."

Sesshomaru muttered almost to himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome was confused and his mutterings were not making it any better.

"Look at yourself Kagome and you will see what I am talking about" He was almost angry towards her but he pointed to the mirror on the far side of his study. Kagome huffed and stomped over to the mirror. The first thing she saw was all of the extra weight that she was carrying around after having Lorene was gone and, she had to pull her hair back to see it, she had a large bite mark on her shoulder. Slowly she made her way back to Sesshomaru and sat in his lap.

"you mated me and you're upset about this?"  
"That mark means that you will never be able to love another for your entire life nor can I" he put his drink down and pulled her around until her, still naked, body was straddling his growing erection.

"Oh" Kagome opened the zipper to his pants to free the beast. "I might be able to live with that" Sesshomaru smiled and entered her again, with her on top.

"So what does this mating thing do for me? Cause so far all I notice is that I am incredibility hot for you." They were driving to pick up Lorene from school now but Kagome didn't want to leave the house dressed. Even now as Sesshomaru drove she stroked his penis, trying to get a rise out of him.

"That is one thing that will be different but it will dissipate in a few days" Sesshomaru had to commit every ounce of concentration he had to driving

"What if I don't want it to?" Kagome unzipped his pants again and began running her tongue up and down his appendage until he was hard again. Only then did she take all of him in her mouth. A red light made Sesshomaru stop, with one car on his left. The passenger in the car looked in and shot his look of disapproval as the light turned green.

"Kagome, baby you have to stop. We are almost to the school"

"I guess you're right" Kagome began to nibble at his ear and work his cock with her hand. "I don't want to leave you unsatisfied." Sesshomaru was closing her blowing his load all over the front seat.

"You don't know how much I want to fuck you right now." Sesshomaru growled at her and she sped up her tempo. The windows were tinted dark and Sesshomaru rolled them up this time. Three blocks from the school he turned into an empty ally. As soon as the car was in park, Sesshomaru removed her hand and pulled her whole body over to replace it. She had worn a skirt and in her current lust haze, she didn't bother with underwear. He flipped the button on the side of his seat and it went back farther. With out any more hesitation he pounded into her. It only took a few minutes for Sesshomaru to reach peak. Kagome lay on his chest and he gave her a dark look.

"I know, better then you think, about how you feel right now but we have to act somewhat normal for Lorene. We have all night but right now you need to calm your self."

"How do I do that?" She looked at him sadly.  
"Think of your daughter. She had missed you this week. I promised her we would go to the beach" Sesshomaru put Kagome back in her seat, fixed himself and started for the school again.

"Oh sex on the beach" Kagome grinned but stopped after a look from her mate. "I am trying as of now. I would love to go to the beach as soon as this lust thing passes."

"The lust is the least of your worries" Sesshomaru told her but he couldn't explain. They pulled up to the school and picked up an angry 5 year old.

"You're late"

"Sorry honey we had to stop and get…gas" Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and then at his daughter.

"Are you feeling better now mommy?" she asked as she buckled her self in.

"Much better Baby." Kagome smiled at the little girl and then shot Sesshomaru a look.

It was going to be a long few days.


	17. Chapter 17:Demons and Playtime

Chapter 17: Demons and Playtime

Kagome lay in her own bed…alone. There was something wrong with this picture. Sesshomaru had to meet his father for a company lunch and Kagome couldn't come along. The reasons behind that were, every person that worked with him was a demon and with Kagome being with child, Sesshomaru would go into overdrive to protect her in front of other demons. Second was that Kagome couldn't stand the thought of putting on actual clothes. Sesshomaru had mated her and not she was in a lust haze that would knock out a horse. Sesshomaru, more level headed then his mate, arranged that Lorene spend the remainder of the week and the weekend at a friend's house.

"Fuck" Kagome yelled into the empty house. She pounded her fists into the bed and screamed to herself. Sesshomaru had to know that she was going to suffer as long as he was gone. Her body urged for its mate in every way. On top of the want she felt for him from being pregnant, she now had his desire that was like flames running through her veins and only Sesshomaru could put that fire out. Kagome wanted to cry as the need became almost painful. Slowly she traced her own hand down her stomach and stopped just above the black curls that lightly incased her sex. She had never been one for self service but his was killing her slowly. She let her other hand lay over her breast, squeezing it gently. Kagome gasped at how just that simple action made her moan. She pinched the nipple and moaned again, the whole time picturing that it was Sesshomaru's skilled hands doing this to her.

Sesshomaru moved in his seat for the hundredth time. He didn't want to be here in the first place but his father told him that he must attend. He didn't tell his father about him and Kagome but Sesshomaru had a feeling that he already knew. All the demons had finished lunch and now they were fighting about some stupid trade law that they wanted passed. Sesshomaru put his head in his hand and then gave his father a look.

"Father, may I have a word?" Sesshomaru rose as his father did. The two men walked from the room "I need to go father."

"I told you that I need you here today. Why are you being so restless?" His father crossed his arms and looked down at his son.

"If you must know…Kagome and I have mated and I am finding it very hard to be away from her right now" Sesshomaru ran his hands through his hair and turned away.

"How long ago?"

"Two days" his voice was strained

"I see why you are having a hard time dealing with being here. Go home, be with your mate." His father clapped him on the shoulder and sent him on his way.

Kagome growled in anger as she lay on the bed. "Sesshomaru" she muttered and traced her fingers down her stomach and back to her to breasts. She closed her eyes and circled her nipple with her nail, biting her lip at the feeling. She allowed her other hand to trace back down her belly and dip gently into her folds. Kagome mewed as she stoked herself again and again. A smile spread on her lips as she slid on finger into her waiting pussy. She added one more and pumped in and out moaning at the feeling. She went faster and her cried grew closer together.

Sesshomaru walked in the front door and the first thing he heard went straight to his already tight loins. Kagome's moans echoed throughout the house. A naughty smile crossed his lips as he used this demon speed to head to his room. Silently he walked to his mate, who had not noticed him yet, he watched her little hand work on its own to pleasure herself. He shed his clothes quickly and used one clawed finger to pull at her clit. Just that simple move and Kagome cried out completion.

"Didn't feel like waiting for me?" he moved her hand and slid his eager penis into her. She sighed as all pain of his being gone vanished in that moment. He captured her lips in a deep kiss and moved within her body.

"I hurt without you here." She gasped as the pleasure that shot through her.

"Never again" Sesshomaru moved his lips down her neck to bite and nibble at the soft skin there. He pulled closer and rode her sweet body until both were screaming out in release.

"You are never leaving his spot again." She squeezed her inner walls against him.

"I never want to. I am sorry I had to go. My father understood why I had to leave." Sesshomaru tilted her face up to kiss her soft lips. "I am sorry you were hurting but I have to say the sight of you pleasuring your self was by far the hottest thing I have ever seen."

"Well it the first time I have ever done it but I am glad you were pleased." She kissed along his jaw and down his chest. "I have missed you" And they started right where they left off.

Three hours later Kagome and Sesshomaru lay together, their bodies tired and spent. "Two days ago you said that the lust was not the worst thing that I would have to go through." She sat up on her elbow and look at her lover. "What else is going to happen to me?"

"You are going to change and I can't promise that it is going to be painless." He cupped her cheek and locked gazes "I will be here for every moment" Kagome had fear in her eyes now.

"What is going to happen?"

"You body must change both for our pup and to adapt for you finishing the mating process, where you will take my blood." He stroked her hair as she gasped at the news.

"I have to do that? I thought it was just you"

"You will grow your fangs soon. That in itself will be painful." He stroked his fingers over her lips until she playfully bit him. "Hey, no biting" He smiled down at her.

"How will it change me after I take your blood?" She asked looking away from him

"You will develop muscle strength and speed and your appearance will change as well."

"I like the way I look"

"I love the way you look too baby but you will gain demon like futures and it will be better for the baby once this is complete"

"When are we going to finish this?" Kagome drew patterns on his skin with her nail.

"After a few days we will try. You need to get your teeth first and you will know when that happens. Right now we are going to eat then sleep" He rolled from bed throwing Kagome a robe and pulled his pants on.

"But I don't want to get out of bed."

"If you don't Kagome the baby will suffer. Now get up" He walked from the room and Kagome followed him with her arms crossed.

"You are an ass" Sesshomaru stopped on the stairs and turned to face her.

"And why would that be my love"

"Cause I said so and I hold the power here, don't I" She smiled cockily and slowly walked down the stairs, untying the robe as she went but keeping her body covered from him.

"No Kagome. You need to eat first" He turned away from her and entered the kitchen. Kagome huffed and tired her robe closed again. He made her a large meal and watched as she ate, hungrier then she through she was. "I love your mouth" He muttered as she ate. She blushed and covered her mouth as she ate.

"You haven't seen half the things my mouth can do." She smiled naughtily at him but he stopped her mid thought.

"Tomorrow, my love. Eat now then rest. I can't wait to see when else I can extract from that mouth of yours." He carried her back to their bed, tucked her under the covers and watched as she fell asleep on his chest.

Peaceful sleep was broken by a pain filled cry. Kagome shot up from bed and covered her lips and screamed in extreme pain.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru knew what was happening to her and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He simply held her in his arms as she cried in pain.

"I'm bleeding" she sobbed looking at her hand as blood dipped from it.

"I told you this would happen. You teeth are coming in but to do that they need to make room in your mouth." He stroked her face and kissed her forehead.

"How long?" She choked over the blood in her mouth.

"I don't know. You are human, very rarely does a demon mate with a human for this reason alone." He held his crying mate. He could feel her pain as if it was his own.

It had been hours since her change started and the pain had dulled to a painful but manageable ache. Kagome had lost and re grown all of her teeth in one night. Sesshomaru held her through the whole thing and whispered into her ear how she would be okay.

"Is it over?" she whispered to her mate.

"I think it is. How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru heard her clamp her teeth a few times before answering.

"They feel strange but they don't really hurt anymore." She smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Do they look different?"

"They are very white." He leaned down to kiss her lips but instead received a sharp bite to his lower lip. "What was that for?" He tasted the drop of blood coming from his lip. Using his venom, he sealed it.

"Just wanted to test them out." She smirked at him.

"Just don't feel the need to test them on any other part of my body." He rolled out of bed, dressing as he went. "You need to shower. You might find some things that are even more different."  
"Are you going to join me?" she purred rolling around naked in bed.

"No darling. I have to call my father and see what I missed in that meeting that your lust caused me to miss." Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. "I expect you to be ready by the time I get back. We are going out to lunch." Kagome growled at him and he just smiled at her.

"I love you"

Kagome looked at her body in the full length mirror that filled the back of the bathroom door. The one thing that was most different was that she could now see her baby bump. She stroked it gently and it jumped under her fingers. Kagome giggled before turning to turn on the hot water. She had not noticed that her hair was at least 6 inches longer and her nails had grown out as well.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and sighed. His father wanted him at work tomorrow despite the fact that Kagome was going through all the changes that his own mate went though once. He would spend all the time he could with Kagome before he had to be back at work full time. Life had to go back to normal some day and that day for him was tomorrow. He could smell Kagome's clean and aroused scent coming down the hall. He tried to bite back the urge to fuck her again and again. He had used all the energy that she could spare that this moment.

"Sessh, are you done in there?"

"Yes you may enter." He sat back in his chair and watched as she danced across the room to him.

"So where are we going to lunch?" she sat across his lap and threw her arms around his neck.

"Where would you like to go?" he kissed up and down her neck as she giggled.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I would rather go into every room and show you what I can do with my mouth." She gently nibbled at his ear and Sesshomaru almost gave in but he held her away from him and smiled.

"You need to know that it is not because of you but we need to hold off just a little for awhile. The pup needs you more than I do and that means that you need to eat better and go back to work. We can't stay locked up in our room forever."  
Kagome turned away from him slightly "I don't want to" She wanted to cry but that didn't really make sense to her.

"Don't want to do what darling?"

"I don't want to go back to work. I don't want to leave our room. I want to be with you every moment until I can be away from you without feeling that burning that kills me whenever you are away"

"I have to go to work tomorrow. My father needs me to fight off this law these bastards want to pass. It won't take more than a week or two and then I can work from home again." He could smell her anger and he understood it. She wanted him more than even he could tell.

"Fine let's just go out to lunch. I will make the most of what I time I have left with you" Kagome stood and waited for Sesshomaru to follow.

**Thank you all for still reading this. i know i am not a quick poster but i just got done with y Henna season so i am going to work harder to post. Please review. and i big thank you to my new Beta Tinky1. She is going to be a got send. **


	18. Chapter 18: Bitch

Chapter 18: Bitch

Sesshomaru drove again but this time Kagome was not even looking at him. She stared out the window and crossed her arms across her chest. She wanted so many things at once, the only emotion that was coming through loud and clear was anger. She didn't want to go back to work because…well there was no good reason. She didn't want Sesshomaru to go back to work because she wanted to be with him. Mostly she wanted a large tub of ice cream.

"Why are you angry with me this time?" Sesshomaru smiled at her only to get the cold shoulder. "This is what happens Kagome. We can't stay in our room like some old romance book you read. I have to work and so do you. You love your work, it gives you something to do, rather then sit at home." Kagome still said nothing but her anger level was rising. He just kept talking and everything he was saying was wrong.

"Besides, Lorene needs to see us working like a normal family. If things change now, this quickly, she will be upended." Kagome shook her head angrily. She wanted to scream at him and that's what she was going to do.

"What if I don't want to? I don't want to go to work. I won't walk around and act like nothing is different. Everything is different. I am changing and I just want to lay around. I am pregnant and changing into some fucking half breed. Do you want me to go to work and say that?" She snapped at last and watched as pure shock passed over his face before returning to composed and calm again. It felt good to yell at him. "I have known you for years. I moved here with you, upending my life then. One night and I am pregnant, another and I am a demon."  
"You won't be a…"

"Shut up" She cut him off before he could finish. "As for Lorene, she knows that we are her parents. It doesn't matter if things start to change. She will adapt like all kids do." Kagome was using her hands to talk now but really she wanted to punch something. "I am just so angry right now! What have you done to me? This is entirely your fault." She balled her hand into a fist and aimed it as hard as she could into Sesshomaru's shoulder. Right away she felt the car swerve and then a deadly crash sounded around her.

The other car never saw them coming. When Kagome's fist connected with his shoulder, it actually hurt. Mostly out of surprise, Sesshomaru swerved into on coming traffic. Luckily they were on a busy city street and no one was going more then 30 miles an hour.

The impact destroyed the back half of his BMW and the front half of the car that hit him. No one was really hurt but Sesshomaru was furious. While the crowds of people started to move around them, Sesshomaru looked at her.

"There is no going back. You asked for this and you wanted to keep our baby. If you are going to be a little bitch, you will be treated like one." He opened his door and stepped out of the car. He turned and waked away from the car. He didn't look back at the car for a long time. He let his anger lead him away but the pain that he felt coming from her is what led him back.

"Get out of the car. The police are here" He pulled her from the car quickly and let her go.

"Leave me alone" She snapped at him and started to walk away.

"Ma'am please don't go anywhere. We need a statement from everyone." A male officer made her wait on the sidewalk. Sesshomaru sat on the hood of his damaged car and watched Kagome stare at the sidewalk.

Hours later a cab pulled up to the house. Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped out. Kagome nearly ran to the door and left Sesshomaru wondering how this day could get worse.

The woman that had been involved in the crash was pressing charges and making him pay the medical bills for her and the two kids that were in the car as well. He had the money but when his father catches wind of the lawsuit, he was going to be in deep shit.

He opened the door and heard the loud slam of a bedroom door and then a loud angry scream. Kagome was going through what every human who mates a demon goes through. Her body was being forced to go through every change in a very short amount of time. The demon that was growing inside of her was also influencing her emotions. The pup felt everything that she did and magnified it tenfold.

Sesshomaru picked up the phone and dialed his father.

"Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" He asked right away.  
"I need to know what your human wife went though for mating with you" He asked bluntly. It was not easy to do be open with his father.

"Kagome is having trouble, is she?" He asked, sighing.

"Yes. She is very angry but her moods change so quickly that I don't know what to do"  
"Is that what happened with the accident today?" There were papers being moved around on the other line.

"You heard? She has strength and it actually hurt when she punched me" Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed.

"She is going to be a strong one then. Have you completed the bond?" His words were low and hard. Mating is not something that was spoken of regularly and it was slightly awkward on each side to do so.

"I just need to know if she is gong to be in any more pain. Her anger I can deal with, her pain I cannot." His voice was rough now. He didn't want to think of her hurting like the night before.

"She has her fangs?" He asked quickly.

"Yes."

"Then complete the bond. Make her yours and everything will change"

"She wishes not to see me."

His father's voice grew light and he laughed. "You're a demon. Use that" and the line went dead. He closed his cell and took off his demon ring. Right away he could sense the waves of anger that were coming from his mate.

He smiled at a sudden thought that popped into his head. He rose from his chair and walked slowly to Kagome's room. The gold door knob was cold in his hot hands.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled at him but Sesshomaru stocked into her room. "I don't want you here" He smiled and kept going. Kagome sat up and screamed at him but Sesshomaru didn't stop. He was at the edge of the bed now. She was glaring death towards him.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked him.

"Not as of late" he captured her wrist when she swung at him and the other when she tired to pull away "I have you now" He growled and held her down to the bed. Kagome thrashed under his hold but even her new strength couldn't free her.

In one swift movement Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her lips. She tore away from the kiss and spit at him.

"How dare you"

"How dare I what?" he asked tightening his grip. "Bed my bitch?" He slapped her face across the cheek but not hard enough for her to be stunned. "Love my best friend?" He slapped the other cheek and kissed her. "Tell me what Kagome. I'm dying to know" with that he kissed her again and again until she gave into him.

"I will not have you tonight" he let her go and walked away. "See me when your heart is not darkened in anger."

"He slapped me" Kagome muttered as she laid her hand on her hot cheeks. She knew she had not felt the true power that his hands held. Sesshomaru kissed her when she had said such hateful things to him. "I never thought that he would slap me" she could feel anger again. She vowed never to get slapped around and she would not have it from him. Rising to her feet, Kagome stopped to his room to find him reading a book and smiling.

"I told you to come to me when your heart was not clouded. I am afraid that it is still too clouded for me to take you. You may go now" He was treating her like a bitch was to be treated in his father's time. They would be no leeway for her his time. It was time she leaned her place in his house if she was to be his mate.

"You fucking slapped me" She said loudly. "I will not be slapped around like some bitch who doesn't know there is another way. I can leave…" before she finished her sentence Sesshomaru's hand met her cheek again.

"You are a bitch…my bitch. It's a term meaning one's mate. This is my house and you will do as you are told. Now, leave my room and come back when all of this inner hate has passed" he kissed her cheek and returned to his book. "Lorene will be coming home tonight. Try to behave" and Kagome left the room as she was told. Still angry but stunned that he had actually called her a bitch.

**I know it's really short but I thought it would be something to look forward to. I hope you all like it! PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me wanna write. Love from me and love to you. Thanks bunches.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Bond

**I know some of you have concerns about how I am making Sesshomaru out to be the bad boyfriend but it's not really that way. He has always played human but now with Kagome becoming a demon, he needs to play demon as well. He will calm down when she is a demon and they both play by the same rules. **

Chapter 19: The Bond

Kagome was at the door waiting for her daughter at 6:30. Lorene threw open the door and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mommy" She laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck.

"I have missed you so much" Kagome kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Mom you're squishing me" Lorene gasped when her hold got to tight. Kagome dropped her and looked almost horrified with herself.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" she ran her hands over the little girl's body and head.

"No mom" She sighed and battered away her mother's hands. She turned towards her father and ran to him. "Is mommy feeling better now?" She asked him in a hushed whisper.

"I think so but be gentle around her" He kissed her cheek and sent her on her way.

"What were you two whispering about" Kagome was toned down but her anger was still a large part of her feelings.

"Nothing" He gave her a cold stare and retreated into the kitchen leaving Kagome alone.

If there was one thing she didn't understand was why he was acting like he was. Earlier that day he had said that he was going to treat her like his bitch. What that means was lost to Kagome.

Sesshomaru met with the cook just then with a smile on his face.

"You seen to be in a good mood master" The large man smiled and bustled around the kitchen

"I want you to make something special for the lady tonight." He would get back on her good graces even acting like the demon that he was.

"What would she like?" He laughed lightly and pulled a stack of bowls from a shelf.

"Make her steak, medium rare, the best vegetables that you can get and red potatoes." He smiled lightly and left the kitchen with the cook's assurance that he would make the meal.

Kagome was in Lorene's room playing cards with her when Sesshomaru found them.

"We will have a special dinner tonight" He announced, startling both of the girls. Kagome looked at him differently this time. It was softer, kinder but still harsh. She was coming around to the way that he was treating her.

"Fine" Kagome replied and turned back to playing with her daughter.

"What would you like Lorene?" He asked the littler girl. She proceeded to tell him in great detail what she had at her friend's house and what she wanted most for dinner.

"Go tell the cook what you would like then." Lorene smiled and ran from the room, leaving just the adults together.

"Come to dinner pretty tonight" He gave her a very demanding look before leaving the room.

"Why are you treating me like this?" She followed after him quickly.

"I told you that if you are going to act like a bitch I shall treat you like one. This is how a demon treats his bitch. She is used to bearing children and sex. That's it" he pulled her chin up roughly and kissed her lips. "Get use to it" he smirked and walked away.

"What happened to you?" She said coldly. "This isn't the you I met years ago."  
"You forced my hand and now you will see my demon. Make sure you're not late for dinner"

Kagome huffed and swore to herself that she was not coming to dinner. How ever much she didn't want to at 20 minutes to dinner, Kagome picked out her best dress and pulled her hair to one side and did her make up carefully. Forgoing her heals, Kagome made her way down to the dinning room.

Sesshomaru and Lorene were seated, talking about anything that the 5 year old wanted to talk about. Both sets of eyes looked up as Kagome entered the hall.

"Mommy you look really pretty." The child chimed up. Sesshomaru's eyes raked over her in a slow sweeping movement. He had the lustful look in his eyes that had been gone for days now.

"I agree" He said just to Lorene. Adjusting in his seat, Sesshomaru offered Kagome the seat to his right side.

"I approve of your attire" He said coldly moments before the food was set in front of him. They ate without much talk but after dessert the child was set to her room and Kagome was alone with Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for dinner." Kagome said in a low voice.

"It was your favorite." He sat back in his chair and looked at his mate. He was going to take her tonight if she liked it or not.

"You remembered. I didn't think you knew what I liked to eat."

"I know a lot about you. More then you would think. I have watched you all these years Kagome." The look in his eyes made the woman shiver with raw emotion. She sat back in her chair and looked at her mate.

"What else have you learned about me?" She smirked at him as they talked like a new couple rather then a mated pair expecting a baby.

"Enough" He rose slowly to stand behind Kagome's chair. Quickly he pulled the clips and pins from Kagome's hair and threaded his fingers through the raven locks. "Do not resist me" He leaned down and lapped at his claiming mark. Emotions flared from Kagome's body as he claimed her again.

Just as she gave in, Sesshomaru pulled away and began leaving the hall.

"Where are you going?" Kagome stood quickly and stomped her foot.

"To my room. You should follow" He looked at her from the corner of his eye and continued to walk. After a blow out of anger, hormones took over her needs and she followed him.

Sesshomaru waited at the door, a small smile gracing his lips. "Come" She followed like a puppy to its food. The door clicked shut and Kagome turned quickly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh it's not what I am going to do. It is what you are going to do to me tonight." He strolled towards Kagome and she backed away in slight fear. "I know you are ready to do this."

"No I'm not. I don't know what it will do to me." She wrapped her arms around her womb and backed around the bed.

"You must not be afraid Kagome." Sesshomaru used his speed to pull her close to his body. "No matter how I act, I still love you. Mating will give you a peace of mind that few humans have ever had. Just take my blood and finish the mating bond and we will be together forever." He kissed her deeply, willing her to give in to this simple demand.

"You will not have to work as hard to keep the pup close to me. He will have your demon energy to feed from as well as mine. You will have your life back. You may go to work without worrying." He whispered to her ear while his hands roamed her frame.

"I'm scared that I won't be….me any more." Kagome pushed him away slightly and looked up at him with pleading eyes. She was asking wordlessly to tell her that she would still be herself, still know who she is when it is all over.

"You will be different but you will still know you." Sesshomaru reached up and pulled his hair to the side, offering her his neck. Kneeling down, he showed her the age old ritual in demon mating.

A feeling unknown to Kagome surged through her body. She could feel her new fangs lengthen and a fluid drip slowly from them. She wanted….no she needed to bite him. It was something that she felt deep in her bones. It was like if she tried to walk away now she would die.

"What do I do?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Do what feels natural to you." He muttered not looking at her. Slowly, Kagome fell to her knees in front of the man who was so openly offering himself to her. His smell filled her senses and drugged her.

"I…mmm" She dragged her nose across his skin, taking in as much of his scent as possible. She could feel the liquid building up in her mouth and the urge to claim him got harder to resist. She could feel the blood rushing under his skin, the pulse hummed under her lips. Kagome pulled back her lips and exposed her dripping fangs. The moment that she felt his skin, tasted its spicy flavor she moaned in deep satisfaction.

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him until they were but one body with one soul to share. She was pulling his essence from his body and taking it into hers. Her smell changed right away along with muscle tone and the heat of her body.

"That's enough Kagome" He tugged gently at her hair until her fangs shortened and she pulled away from her life mate. She smiled lightly at him and kissed his lips fully.

"We are one now, forever" Lifting her from the floor, Sesshomaru moved to the bed and covered them both.

"I feel different, powerful"

"I will teach you to fight from now on. You are a new person full of new powers and a new path."

"You will be there with me?"

"Every day of forever"

**Well that's it for this chapter. I think I am going to jump in the next chapter. I have done enough in this time line and I feel like writing more about the coming baby then Kagome leaning to fight. I will work on it again soon. Please review. Thanks Bunches. **


End file.
